Crawling out of my shell
by Mo-Jansen
Summary: AH AU OOC Bella finally gives up on waiting for Jacob to notice her. Edward for once decides to attend a party. What will they do when their paths cross that night? Rated M for future lemons.
1. Party at Emmett's

**Disclaimer: Sadly I have no rights to Twilight. All these lovely creatures belong to Mrs. Meyer.**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: AH AU OOC Bella finally gives up on waiting for Jacob to notice her. Edward for once decides to attend a party. What will they do when their paths cross that night?**

* * *

**Chapter one: Party at Emmett's**

**Bella's pov**

"Bella!"

I looked up from my papers, searching for the face behind the voice. Rosalie spotted me and waved frantically. I frowned and gave a small wave. She sauntered over in true Rosalie Hale style. Meaning she was swaying her hips from side to side in a manner that would look cheap on any girl that was not her, but just made her look insanely sexy. I snorted. Like she needed a sexy walk when she was beauty incarnate.

"Hey, Rose," I said as she reached my desk.

"You coming to Emmett's party tonight?"

I tried to remember any talk of a party, but failed miserably. "What party?" I asked, turning slightly pink.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and huffed. "I swear Bella, you need to get your head out of those books more often. I told you about this two weeks ago and I'm sure both Alice and I have been talking about it at least five minutes every time we've seen each other since. Tonight I'm going to get Emmett McCarty on his knees. He'll be mine."

I snorted again. "Wow, Rose. I believe your head just grew a size."

"Har, har. Just come with us. You need to have some fun."

"Fine. Just let me finish this paper and I'll let you and Al give me a make over."

"Whoa! What's the matter with you? Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not sick."

"Then why on earth would you volunteer for a make-over."

I bit my lip. "Because I want Jacob to notice the fact that I'm a girl."

Rosalie giggled. Yes, ladies and gentlemen Rosalie Hale giggled. To say I was astounded was an understatement.

"What?" I half snarled.

"Are you still crushing on that loser? Seriously, Bell. Why bother? If the guy doesn't know what a catch you are by now, he's not worth your time. Besides, you can do so much better."

"Sure, sure. Let's just say that tonight will be my last attempt."

"Agreed. Hurry, though. Once I tell Alice what you just said, she'll be hounding you."

"I know. I'll be home in an hour."

She smirked and turned on her heel to leave. She shot me a look over her shoulder and winked. God only knows what that meant, but it made me shudder a little. Rosalie could be intimidating, even if she was one of your friends, but when she was planning and scheming she was downright terrifying. I tried to shake off the feeling of dread and returned to my assignment.

When I came home, an hour later than planned, I was attacked by Alice.

"Where the hell have you been?!" she shrieked.

"Doing my assignments."

"You said you'd be home an hour ago! And you didn't even have your cell on you!"

"Alice, calm down!"

"No! You finally, finally give me permission and then you decide to just cut an hour off my time."

"Give it a rest, Alice. The party won't start for at least another three hours and you never show up on time, so what is the big deal?"

She snorted, but then started smiling. "You know you are actually quite smart."

I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, Ali."

"You know she didn't mean it like that, Bell," Rosalie interjected.

I sighed, slightly exasperated and motioned for Alice to start working already.

**Edward's pov**

My two roommates Emmet McCarty and Jacob Black were yelling something about a party, but I was trying desperately trying to drown their voices out. I needed to focus on my anatomy paper and a party was about the last thing I was in the mood for. Unfortunately I was always the underdog when it came to these things. Nobody asks the geek, right? Especially Jacob friggin Black. He was a grade a asshole, who didn't ever listen to my opinions. Thank god that I actually own the house so I have a veto on the big things.

"Hey, Edward," Emmett bellowed from the living room.

"Yeah?"

"You comin' tonight?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Emmett was now hanging against the doorjamb and grinning like a madman. He's a big guy but at least he's decent. He doesn't make me feel like a freak all the time and that makes living with him a lot easier.

"Not really, but guess who's coming?"

I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"Rosalie Hale! She is going to be begging for it after tonight."

I snorted. Emmett had been attempting to seduce Rosalie for three months now by acting aloof and thus far it had not made a difference. I never paid much attention to her, or any other girls on campus for that matter, so I had no idea what kind of girl she was. I only saw her from afar once or twice.

"I will wish you luck then."

"Thanks, man. Jacob's going after that Renesme chick. Apparently she's quite the hottie."

"Good on him."

Emmett smirked and took off to take care of the party planning and I returned to my paper. I wondered briefly if I could find a way out of this ridiculous party, but I knew I would never hear the end of it if I didn't at least show my face. I pushed my glasses back on my nose and glanced at the clock. I still had a couple of hours left before the crowds would come in, better get some more work in.

It was two hours later when Emmett warned me to get ready. I gathered my papers and shoved them in my binder. I looked through the study and found it tidied to my satisfaction. I went out and locked the door behind me. I was the only one who owned the key to that room and I was certainly not going to risk a bunch of drunk college kids using my study as a place to make-out or worse.

Once I was up in my bedroom I quickly grabbed a clean t-shirt and a pair of jeans before hurrying down the hall to get in the shower. Before I reached the door however, Jacob came up to me.

"Hey, Eddie! You know who you'll definitely meet at the breakfast table tomorrow?"

I quirked an eyebrow. Is this guy for real?

"Resnesme! Hells yeah, that ass will be mine tonight."

I shook my head in disgust and brushed past him into the bathroom.

"Aaww, Eddie. Don't be like that," Jacob called after me.

I grumbled and slammed the bathroom door behind me. I was already hating this party to no end. It's time I get a new roommate and kick that Jacob prink out of this house. Dang, I won the place, I have every right to.

By the time I was out of the shower there was already music blearing from downstairs and several voices were floating up. I pushed my glasses further up my nose and trotted down the stairs.

**Bella's pov**

Rose and Alice had forced me into a midnight blue, silk dress that hugged my upper body but flared out from my hips and ended just over my knee. It had a modest cleavage and for once I was glad I allowed Alice to do this. She even compromised and allowed me to wear a low heel. My hair was curled and loosely piled on top of my head and my make-up was very light, mush to my pleasure. I felt like myself and all dolled up at the same time, which in my book was quite the accomplishment.

When we drove up to the two story house there were already a load of people entering and I knew Alice would get the rand entrance she was hoping for. Her boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock, was also there, but for Rosalie's sake we drove down with the three of us. I smirked when I noticed that the fearless Rose was in fact nervous about tonight. Seriously, it is a sight to behold.

We got out the car and, being the good friend that I am, I graciously allowed Alice and Rose to go first, for their little moment of fame. No need for the plain, boring Bella Swan to be in their limelight, right?

My heart fluttered a moment, when I thought about the promise I had made in the car over here. Rose and Alice had made me swear, that if Jacob didn't take note of me tonight, I would do my best to ignore him and find some guy to plant a kiss on. I really wasn't fond of the idea, but I kept hoping that this particular promise would be entirely unnecessary.

When I walked into the room, it was already bustling with activity. The music was loud and obnoxious and the guests were already slightly intoxicated. I hadn't quite expected that, but hey, how many party's have I been to in college? You've got that right, none! Well until now, that is.

I glanced around the room and much to my amusement, Rosalie was already engrossed in a conversation with Emmett. Good. At least she's settled. But what I saw next made the bile rise in my throat. The guy I was busting all my armour out for, was already lip locked with a girl I vaguely recognized from my lit class. Before I could tear my gaze away I saw him grope her and that was what caused me to rush out of the room, without looking.

I desperately needed air and I pushed my way through the bodies to get to the back yard. By the time I burst though the doors I was panting and trying desperately not to throw up my dinner. Why the hell was I such a glutton for punishment? Did I really think he would see me tonight and suddenly see me that way I want him to see me?

With a frustrated groan I stomped my foot. I took a couple of deep, cleansing breaths and then took the time to look around the garden. A few feet away there was a gazebo, which was faintly lit, by party light. I could see from here that it was empty and I decided that was the perfect place to hide out. I knew I had technically promised the girls I would kiss a boy tonight, but in that instant I really wasn't up for it.

When I reached the gazebo I perched on the banister and looked out over the garden, ignoring the thumping sound and squealing coming from behind me. I exhaled heavily and smacked myself in the head a few times.

"Why? Why do I always do this?" I muttered to myself.

I heard a chuckle from behind me, and with a screech I jumped up an whirled around. My balance was off and I started to stumble backwards, but before I could hit the ground, two hands wrapped around my upper arms and pulled me back to my feet.

"Careful there," I heard the most wonderful velvety voice whisper.

I looked up and was momentarily dazed by a pair of shimmering green eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, but they got stuck in my throat.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, eyeing me like I was insane.

"Uh…yeah. I am. You just startled me, that's all."

He chuckled again and when he did his eyes were dancing in amusement. I smiled back at him and sat back down on the banister.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked politely.

"By all means," I said and watched as he tentatively sat down beside me.

He was fiddling with a pair of glasses and with a deep breath he placed them back on his face. I smiled. He looked even cuter with them on, I realized.

"I'm Bella Swan and I'm no longer in the mood for this party," I said holding out my hand.

He took it and chuckled again. "Edward Cullen and I couldn't agree with you more. Saving you from falling is probably the best thing I did tonight."

"Then, what on earth are we doing here? I know this amazing gelateria in town which is always open until midnight on Friday. Wanna get some ice cream?"

His eyes lit up and he smiled a breathtaking crooked smile.

"I would love to," he murmured, holding out his arm for me to take.

I smiled brightly and hooked my arm through his and allowed him to take me back inside. The entire walk through the crowd I kept stealing glances at him and every time I caught him doing the same. It sent an electric current trough my body and although I wasn't sure what I was feeling, I vowed then and there that I was going to find out what it meant.

**Edward's pov**

I had been at the party for over an hour and was already thinking of things that I could better spend my time on. Jacob had already found the girl he was after and he was trying to butter her up. Emmett kept stealing glances at the door so I figured Rosalie wasn't there yet.

I looked up at the door and found that Rosalie just arrived. She was dressed to the nines, as always, and she eagerly swept her gaze across the room. I could see her eyes light up from where I was standing and I figured she must've seen Emmett.

Apparently they were both just as eager for tonight. Behind her followed a small, dark haired girl who I had passed on campus several times and I smiled as I saw Jasper Whitlock, my colleague from the library, scoop her up in his arms. I suddenly remember him mentioning his girlfriend several times. Alice Brandon. That was her name.

Just then my eyes flickered back to the door and I saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was small, although a bit taller than Alice, she had long dark hair that was beautifully pinned up and wide, chocolate eyes, which entranced me immediately. I saw her sweep the room with her eyes and then her face fell completely. It went form hopeful and excited to utterly devastated. I followed her gaze and to my disbelief she was staring at Jacob who was now making out with that girl he had been ranting about.

Apparently that goddess at the door was hoping to see him. I grumbled. Figures that that prick would have a girl like that vying for his attention and he just completely ignores her. I shook my head in disgust, as I so often did when I thought about Jacob and watches as the girl made her way through the crowd towards the back of the house.

On their own accord my legs carried me forward, following her from a distance. I saw her go into the backyard and stomp her foot in frustration. Then she started walking to the gazebo and in a rare surge of confidence I followed her out there. While I walked I took my glasses off, not sure whether I wanted her to see me with them, or without. I fiddled with them as I came closer.

When I was in hearing range, I could see her slap herself in the forehead and I heard her ask herself why she kept doing this. I chuckled at that. She jumped up in surprise, spinning around to face me, letting our a yelp. When she lost her balance and staggered backwards, I simply reached out and grabbed her arms to steady her.

"Careful there," I said quietly.

Her eyes met mine and I felt a sharp tug in the pit of my stomach.

"Are you alright?" I asked her when I noticed her eyes were slightly glazed over.

"Uh…yeah. I am. You just startled me, that's all."

I chuckled again and she smiled in response, causing my heart to stutter for a moment. She sat back down again and I wanted nothing more than to sit beside her, but I wasn't sure if she would let me. I mean why would she? I'm a geek.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked her nonetheless.

"By all means," she said, eyeing me as I sat down.

I looked down at my glasses, twisting them back and forth between my fingers. I took a deep breath and slid them back in place. Might as well give her fair warning who she said yes to.

"I'm Bella Swan and I'm no longer in the mood for this party," she said, raising her hand to introduce herself.

I shook her hand and it felt so right that I smiled widely.

"Edward Cullen and I couldn't agree with you more. Saving you from falling is probably the best thing I did tonight."

"Then, what on earth are we doing here? I know this amazing gelateria in town which is always open until midnight on Friday. Wanna get some ice cream?"

This girl, no woman, was simply amazing. She just ask me if I wanted to get out of this party, she was my personal saviour right now.

"I would love to," I whispered.

I held out my arm for her to take, earning a huge smile before she took it. We stood up and I guided her back to the house. Every time I chanced a glance at her, her eyes would do the same and I felt that tug in my stomach again. The feeling was strong and foreign and it somehow made me feel rather giddy. I vowed then and there that I was going to find out all I could about this girl and I would not give up until I at least got the chance to kiss her once.


	2. Soda shop in the sky

****

**Disclaimer: Sadly I have no rights to Twilight. All these lovely creatures belong to Mrs. Meyer.**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: AH AU OOC Bella finally gives up on waiting for Jacob to notice her. Edward for once decides to attend a party. What will they do when their paths cross that night?**

* * *

Chapter two: Soda shop in the sky

**Edward's pov**

Just before we reached the front door, Bella leaned in closer.

"I'm going to find one of my friends and tell them where I'm going, otherwise they'll worry," she whispered in my ear.

"Sure, I guess I'd better inform my roommates as well."

She smiled genuinely and told me to meet her at the door. I scanned the crowd and after a short while I found the tall frame of Emmett. I worked my way through the tightly pressed together bodies.

"Emmett!" I called over the noise of the stereo.

"Hey, Edward! Meet Rosalie Hale. Rosalie this is one of my roommates and a good buddy of mine, Edward Cullen." Emmett said, gesturing from me to Rosalie.

She eyed me up and down and immediately I could see she didn't approve. I shrugged it off and stuck out my hand anyway.

"Nice to meet you, Rosalie."

"You too," she said with a bored voice.

"Listen, Em. I'm heading out. Don't know when I'll be back."

He nodded and immediately turned his attention back to Rosalie. I waved half heartedly and made my way back to the door. Bella was talking to Alice Brandon, who was gesturing wildly. It didn't look like she was approving of our idea to leave.

I was about to head over to talk to them, when an arm was thrown over my shoulder. A very drunk Jacob was leaning heavily on me.

"Heyyy Eddie! What are you doing dude?"

"I'm heading out." I muttered, shoving his arm off me and feeling a bit gleeful when he stumbled and had to catch himself on the doorframe behind us.

"Hey! Not cool, dude. Have you met Renesme?"

"No."

"Well, I'm going to find her and bring her over here to meet you, 'kay?"

"Sure, sure."

I was in no mood to do that, but I wasn't about to tell him that. From the corner of my eye I noticed Bella coming closer. I turned to her and smiled.

"Are you ready?" I asked when she was within hearing range.

"Sure am," she replied.

I placed my hand on the small of her back and started guiding her outside to my car.

During the ride into town, we were both quiet, but it was rather soothing. Bella was looking intently at me, but it wasn't uncomfortable. She only spoke to let me know where to go and soon enough we were outside a small gelateria called 'Soda shop in the sky'.

She got out of the car and waited for me to come around to join her.

"Silly name, huh?" she asked pointing up at the sign.

I shrugged. "Guess the owner is a 'Grease' fan."

She stopped short and gasped.

"What?"

"You know what it means!" she exclaimed her eyes dancing in amusement.

I laughed out loud. "Yeah, my mom is a big fan."

She shook her head laughing and I opened the door for her to go in. We slid into a booth together.

"So what's good here?" I asked her in a hushed voice.

She smirked and picked up the menu and shoved it towards me.

"Everything is good here, but we could get a bowl with different flavours with two spoons and share," she murmured, looking up at my from under her lashes.

**Bella's pov**

As we headed for the front door I remembered that it was probably wise to inform either Rose or Alice of my departure. I leaned in towards Edward and whispered in his ear that I was going to find them to tell them what we're up to.

"Sure, I guess I'd better inform my roommates as well," he murmured in a low voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"Meet me back here, when you're ready," I said quietly.

I smiled at him before letting go of his hand and heading out to find Alice. I spotted her quickly and waved at her when our eyes met. She quirked an eyebrow and waved back hesitantly.

"Hey, Al. I'm going."

"What? You haven't even been here for an hour, Bella."

"So?"

"I haven't spent all that time working on your outfit to have it go to waste, Bella. Why are you leaving anyway? Did Jacob finally decide he wants you."

I grumbled at the reminder and shook my head. "No. He was already groping some girl when we arrived."

"Oh, is that why you're leaving?" she asked, sympathetically.

"Not really. I went outside and ran into someone. We're going into town now."

"What?! Bells, are you insane? You can't just get into a car with some guy you hardly know," she said gesturing wildly.

I rolled my eyes and shot a quick glance over my shoulder, noticing that Edward was already waiting at the door, but now Jacob was hanging over his shoulder. I wondered how they knew each other, but decided I had time to ask him later.

"Listen, Alice. I trust him. He looks like a really nice guy and I'm going, no matter what you say," I muttered.

Her eyes bugged. "Bella, I won't let you."

"Who are you? My mother? Don't think so, Alice. I'm going with him. See you at home." I seethed before turning around to head back to the cute man who was waiting for me.

"Be careful," I heard Alice say behind me.

I smiled to myself. She already forgave me and as long as I wouldn't get myself into trouble tonight, she was going to forget all about it. Edward turned around to look at me and flashed me that crooked smile again and my body started tingling.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

_Hell yeah!_ "Sure am," I said instead.

He guided me out of the door with his hand on the smile of my back. He led me to a silver Volvo and even held the door open for me. I slid into the passenger seat and sighed in contentment.

I studied him for a while, noting that he in fact was incredibly handsome once you looked beyond the glasses and the shy demeanour. He had strong, masculine features, light skin, sparkling green eyes and a wonderfully sexy smile. His arms, for as far as I could see them, were toned. His clothing masked his body shape, but he was lean and tall and he hand long slender fingers.

When we arrived, I saw his eyebrows shoot up when he saw the sign above the door.

"Silly name, huh?" I asked pointing up at the sign.

He just shrugged. "Guess the owner is a 'Grease' fan."

I stopped and gaped at him. I think I even gasped in surprise.

"What?" he asked hesitantly.

"You know what it means!" I exclaimed.

He laughed a deep laugh. More tingling through my body. "Yeah, my mom is a big fan," he said.

I shook my head laughing and he opened the door for me to go in. We slid into a booth together.

"So what's good here?" he asked her in a hushed voice.

I shoved the menu his way and said: "Everything is good here, but we could get a bowl with different flavours with two spoons and share."

**Edward's pov.**

I agreed with her idea and she ordered a mixed bowl with two spoons, requesting a few flavours that had to be included.

We were quiet for a brief moment and then started speaking at the same time.

"So how do you…"

We both grinned. "You go first," I said quietly.

"How do you know Jacob?" she asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. He's my roommate."

"O. I've known him since junior year in high school. We were friends then, but since we started college he and I started moving in different circles."

She shrugged, but her eyes dulled in disappointment.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. How did you know I knew him, though?"

"I noticed you coming in tonight and I kind of saw how your face fell when you saw him, so I figured you knew him."

She blushed and looked down at the tabletop. She was biting her lip and nervously wringing her hands.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

When she looked up her eyes were filled with tears and she was biting her bottom lip furiously. I was about to ask her again what was wrong when she suddenly buried her face in her hands and started sobbing.

"I…I'm sorry…_gulp_…it's just so…_sob_…s-stupid."

I didn't exactly think about what I was doing, but I reached over and pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her.

"It's ok. You don't have to say anything," I whispered, rubbing soothing circles over her back.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and cried quietly into my chest. While we were sitting there the waitress came back and placed our ice cream on the table. I kept soothing her until she stopped crying and pulled back, looking up at me with red rimmed eyes.

Whatever that ass did to her, he would pay for it. Bella should never look so devastated.

"You okay?" I asked her again.

"I am now. Thank you, Edward. I'm sorry about ruining our evening."

"Are you kidding me? I'm here with a beautiful woman and a huge bowl of ice cream. Believe me, nothing is ruined. The only thing that's off is that you are apologizing."

She smiled a watery smile and quickly scooped up a bite of ice cream. I followed her lead and dug in. The taste was heavenly and I couldn't stock a moan from escaping. Bella giggled beside me and elbowed me in the ribs.

"You should try this one," she said holding up a spoon for me to taste.

I allowed her to scoop it into my mouth and again I moaned.

"You act like you've never had ice cream before," she said laughing.

I smirked. "I haven't had ice cream like this before. It's delectable."

She laughed again and all the sadness was now gone from her face.

"How did you find this place?" I asked her.

"I was going for my weekly run and I got lost. I stumbled across this place and I went in to call Alice so she could pick me up. While I was waiting I bought an ice cream and I have been addicted ever since."

"So you probably drag everyone you know in here, right?"

"Actually, no. Alice an Rosalie don't like ice cream for some strange reason and I don't have anyone else to share it with, so you're the first."

"Are you telling me that a girl like you doesn't have friends or boyfriends to show this place to?"

She shook her head, blushing. "Nope. I'm usually too shy to just talk to someone and when Alice and Rose don't play Bella Barbie with me, I'm a bit of a wallflower."

"That's pretty hard to believe." I countered.

"Well, it's true. Ask every single person in our college who Bella Swan is and I doubt you'll find more that ten people who actually know my name."

"Hah! I thought that just happened to me."

"Excuse me? How can you not get noticed. You're so handsome."

It was now my time to blush. "Thanks?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "Some pair do we make then, huh? The two least visible people on campus."

"Well, we're just going to have to stick together then."

**Bella's pov**

When he told me we should stick together my heart fluttered and my stomach flipped at the same time. I was amazed at how easily he made me feel comfortable after my little break down earlier. I wasn't sure if I should tell him about my crush on Jacob, so I was glad that he told me I didn't need to explain.

"So, Edward what's your major?"

"I'm pre-med. I hope to get into med-school at the end of this year."

"Wow. How old are you?"

"Twenty. And you?"

"I'm almost nineteen and I am studying English."

He nodded and dove in for another spoon full of ice cream. He moaned again, sending another round of shivers down my spine. He really needed to stop doing that.

"Why did you want to leave the party?" I continued.

"I'm not the partying type. I don't drink alcohol and I have no patience for people that get themselves drunk. No offense by the way," he added as an afterthought.

"None taken. I actually don't drink alcohol either. No matter what I try, it's all just disgusting. There's something about the alcohol that just repulses me."

He snickered and shook his head. "You just keep surprising me. Can I ask you why you wanted to leave the party?"

I took a deep breath and decided to just go ahead and tell him. I kept my gaze locked on the ice cream which was slowly starting to melt.

"Uhm…You already know I know Jacob. What I didn't tell you yet is that I had a crush on him since senior year in high school. I've been trying forever to make him notice me. Tonight I promised Alice and Rose that I would give it one last shot. So when I came in and I saw him making out with a girl, I was just so frustrated. When you found me in the gazebo I just felt compelled to get out of there and somehow I felt like I should get you to come with me. Don't know why."

I glanced up at him from the corner of my eye and noticed a couple of different emotions swirl in his eyes that I couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Huh," was his only comment.

"I'm glad I went here with you. It's nice to finally find someone who I can share this with," I murmured, mostly to myself.

"I'm glad I came with you."

I looked up at him and his smouldering eyes now bored into mine. My breath hitched and all of a sudden the promise I made to Rosalie and Alice seemed like a good idea.

I licked my lips and leaned in slowly. I heard his sharp intake of breath, but his eyes still held mine. I reached up and lightly brushed my lips over his. A searing electricity hummed through me and before I fully realized what was happening, Edward pulled me closer and pressed his lips against mine in earnest.

I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip and with a sigh I allowed him access. Our tongues met and started a slow and sensual rhythm. I wrapped my arms around his neck and fisted my hands in his hair. He pulled me into his lap so I was straddling him. The kiss got more intense and we were both pulling each other impossibly closer.

Someone behind us cleared their throat, pulling us from our tense bubble. Edward pulled back and smiled at me. I grinned back and disentangled myself, taking my seat beside him once again.

Our waitress was smiling brightly at us. "Well, kids, I'm sorry to break up such a lovely couple, but we're closing early tonight. Do you want me to put the ice cream into a carton so you can take it home?"

"Yes, please," Edward croaked.

When we had our container with ice cream we hurried out of the shop laughing loudly. When we were at the car, Edward closed the distance between us and pressed me against the side of the car.

"That, Ms. Swan, was the best kiss ever," he whispered in my ear, making my heart flutter erratically.

He captured my lips again and I was completely lost.

* * *

A/N: Second chapter, I hope you like it.

Reviews are better than ice cream ;)


	3. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: Sadly I have no rights to Twilight. All these lovely creatures belong to Mrs. Meyer.**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: AH AU OOC Bella finally gives up on waiting for Jacob to notice her. Edward for once decides to attend a party. What will they do when their paths cross that night?**

* * *

**Chapter three: Betrayal**

**Edward's pov**

_I can't believe I did that! I can't believe I had the guts to kiss her again._

I shook my head to dispel the crazy thoughts that were spinning around. I had dropped Bella off at her apartment and was now on my way back home. When she turned to get out of the car before, I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me for another kiss.

Never in my life had I been this bold when I liked a girl, but somehow I had felt invincible next to Bella.

When I got back to the house, most of the guests were gone, and to my surprise both Emmett and Jacob were busy cleaning, while Rosalie hung back, watching them.

"Hey," I said quietly, already picking up a few beer bottles at my feet.

"Edward, we need to talk," Jacob said darkly.

I looked up, confused by the anger in his voice and eyes.

"What about?"

"Isabella Swan," he hissed.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Emmett here told me you left with her. What did you do to her?"

"That's none of your damn business, Jacob."

"You prick! That girl is as close to me as my own sisters, tell me what you did to her. NOW!"

I looked at him, completely stunned. As far as I heard, he never mentioned Bella and apparently he had never noticed how infatuated she had been with him. Shit. She had been crushing on him and she was hurt because she saw him kissing another girl. There was no way she liked me for me. I was an escape from this dance she had going on with Jacob.

"I asked you something, Cullen!"

"I heard you, Black." I spat back. "We went out for ice cream, we talked and I drove her home."

He snorted. "I don't care how much of a nerd you are, you stay away from her. You hear me?"

At that comment, Rosalie suddenly lurched forward.

"Are you for real?!" she screeched.

Emmett came up behind her and put his hands on her arms to stop her from doing something stupid. Jacob looked down at her, completely shocked by the venom in her voice.

"What? I need to protect Bella. This guy isn't good enough for her. She deserves someone better."

Rosalie barked a dark laugh. "How many guys have you given this little speech to, Black? Every time a guy asked Bella out on a date? Huh? How many times?"

Jacob smirked. "I may have warned off a few."

"You are unbelievable! Bella has been convinced she was unworthy of attention, she had been pining over you of all people and now you tell me you have been doing your damnedest to keep boys away from her? Do you know how shy she is? Do you know how desperately she wants attention from a man? She might act like she's fine all the time, but me and Alice get to see her pained eyes every time she sees YOU macking on a new girl. Tonight was her last attempt to get your attention and the second we walk in here, you are sucking face with Renesme! So you have absolutely no right whatsoever to deem someone unworthy of Bella! She deserves someone far better that you Jacob fucking Black!"

The room was dead silent after Rosalie's rant. She seemed to realize everything she had just said and all of a sudden she crumpled.

"Oh no..she's going to kill me," she muttered, holding her head in her hands.

Emmett stood there looking down on her in shock and Jacob's mouth was still hanging open. I shook my head at them.

"Stupid pieces of shit," I muttered before kneeling down beside Rosalie and pulling her into my arms to soothe her.

"It's okay Rose. I'm sure if you tell her what happened, she'll understand. I don't exactly know Bella, but she seems like a very understanding person."

Rosalie looked up at me through her tears and took a deep breath. "But she never wanted him to know about all this."

"I know, but it'll be fine. Just be honest with her, she'll get over it. You want me to take you home? I can be there to confirm your story."

I don't know what possessed me to offer something like that, but I wanted to be there to make sure that their friendship would not suffer because of that stupid ass, Black.

Emmett finally found his head and cleared his throat. "You can still stay the night, Rosalie."

Her head snapped up and she glared at him. "No. Edward can take me home and help me explain to Bella what happened."

I helped her to her feet and told her to meet me outside by my car. When she was out of the room I turned back to my room mates.

"Emmett, you are a stupid ass! You know the rule you always sprout? Bros for hoes? Well, the same thing goes for girls. Their best friends go above any guy they might like and it should. Telling her she can spend the night in a situation like this was not your brightest move, man. You'd better make this one up to her, if you want another shot."

Emmett stared incredulously at me, but nodded slowly.

"And, Jacob. Whatever happens between me and Bella, is our own business. I am not going to explain myself to you. So stay out of it."

When I was walking out of the room I heard him mutter under his breath. "We'll see about that, Cullen."

I shook my head at his remark and went to find Rosalie.

**Bella's pov**

I tentatively opened the door and listened for any signs that Alice and Jasper might be _busy_. I only heard the faint sound of the television, so I stepped into the hallway and hung my coat in the closet.

I took a deep breath and attempted to hide the smile on my face, but failed miserably. The kisses I shared with Edward tonight, had me feeling giddy and joyous. I never expected to feel this happy about a coupled of kisses, but I did.

When I came into the living room I found a very distraught looking Alice on the couch.

"Hey, Al. Are you okay?" I asked.

Her head snapped in my direction and immediately relief washed over her.

"Oh, Bella! I was worried about you!"

I flopped down next to her and let her hug me for a moment.

"Why were you worried?"

"You left the part with someone you'd just met. And not only that, but half an hour before you found Jacob with yet another girl. Are you okay?"

I smiled. "I'm fine. Edward was really nice to me and we talked over ice cream."

Alice narrowed her eyes at me. "What exactly happened to make you decide to let him whisk you away."

I snorted. "Alice, he didn't whisk me away. I went outside to fume over Jacob and he found me there. When I determined neither of us wanted to be there I asked him to come with me to get an ice cream. It was a spur of the moment thing," I explained with a shrug.

"Bella! I am shocked. You never do spur of the moment things."

I laughed at Alice's mortified expression. "Weren't you and Rose the two people to demand I kiss a guy tonight if I failed to attract Jacob's attention?"

Her eyes bugged out of her head. "You kissed him?"

My ear to ear grin must've tipped her off because she sat back, speechless. Quite a feat, if you ask me.

"Who is he, anyway?" she asked very quietly.

"He is Emmett and Jacob's room mate. His name's Edward and he's a pre-med student."

"He's their room mate? What if this goes any farther, will you be able to handle that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you and Edward start dating and you go over to his place you will eventually run in to Jacob there. Will you be able to handle that?" she asked, searching my face.

I bit my lip. "I don't know. I don't even know if I will ever see Edward again and I'm not sure about what I feel for him. He's really sweet and under that geeky attire, he is really handsome. Argh. I don't know!"

Alice smiled a little and punched my arm. "So how did he kiss?"

I closed my eyes and relived the feeling, sighed contentedly.

"That good, huh?" Alice asked.

I opened my eyes to look at her and grinned widely. "Hell, yes. It was sweet and sensual at the same time. And his hair. O my god, Alice, his hair!"

I groaned at the memory of that sexy tousled coup and the way it felt under my hands.

"What about his hair?" Alice was now snickering.

"He has what you would call, sex-hair. It's always sticking out at odd ends and it just makes my hands itch to run though it. And I did."

Alice squealed and started bouncing in her seat. "Bella! You need to see where this is going. You are just glowing right now! He might be just what you need to get a little more confidence."

I giggled and the giddiness from a little earlier was now starting to overtake me, making me bounce in my sight along with Alice. She asked me to describe our kiss in detail and I reluctantly asked which one.

"What?! You kissed more that once? O, god. Bella what happened to you tonight?"

"I don't know. We were sitting in the gelateria and our eyes locked and it was just like that was this magnetic pull. I couldn't resist it. So I leaned in and softly kissed him. But the moment our lips met it was like some sort of switch turned, because it instantly got heated and I was straddling his lap and kissing him deeply before I knew it."

Alice almost choked on the wine she just sipped and started coughing and gasping for air. I patted her back and waited for her to regain her composure.

"Are you okay, Al?"

She nodded, wiping the wine from her chin.

"Good thing it's white," I murmured, looking down at the wet patch on the sofa.

"Yeah, indeed. So, Bells. You were straddling him in a public place, while shoving your tongue down his throat?"

"No! Yes....Oh, god. The way you say it makes it sound so tacky. I don't know what happened but according to him, it was the best kiss ever."

Alice smacked my head with a throw pillow. "You've got it bad. That smile on your face is just sickening, do you know that? I can't wait to meet him, though."

I rolled my eyes at her and let my mind wander back to Edward.

**Edward's pov**

When I pulled up to the apartment that Rosalie and Bella shared with Alice, I started to get a little nervous. I looked over at Rosalie and instantly forgot my own nerves. She needed support and I was going to lend it. I just hoped that Bella wouldn't hold that against me.

"Ready?" I asked softly.

"No, but we'd better get it over with anyway."

I nodded and got out the door. I was going to open her door for her, but she was already outside when I reached her side. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"It'll be fine," I told her.

She nodded and with a deep breath she started for the stairs. I followed behind her quietly.

Once we were at the door Rosalie faced me and smiled warmly at me.

"Thank you. No matter what happens tonight, I am sure you deserve Bella if she'll have you. Don't listen to Jacob for one second, because he is not the one who can judge that."

"Thank you, Rosalie."

She nodded and then pulled out her key to go inside. Again I trailed silently behind her. From the living room I could hear two female voices, talking softly and I recognized one to be Bella's. She must be in there with Alice.

Rosalie rounded the corner and hovered in the doorway. I gently pushed her into the room and took up my position next to her.

When I looked up at Bella I felt a ridiculous grin spread across my face. She was still in that amazing outfit, but she had kicked of her shoes and had her legs pulled up under her. She had now noticed I was there and the smile she gave me, made my pulse race.

"Edward," she breathed.

"Hi, Bella."

"Why are you here?"

Rosalie stepped forward and sat down on the table in front of Bella.

"He's here because I asked him to come. I have to tell you something."

Bella's face fell and her brows furrowed as she looked from me to Rosalie and back. She sat back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What did you need to tell me, Rose?"

Rosalie sucked in a breath. "I was with Emmett when Edward came home. I heard form Alice that you went with him after you saw Jacob and Renesme."

"Is that her name?" Bella asked.

My heart broke a little. She had a crush on Jacob. She was hurt and in pain and because of that she kissed me. There were no feelings behind it form her end. It was just the rebound.

"Yes. But that's not important. When Edward came home, Jacob flew into a fury. He demanded that Edward tell him what he did to you and Edward told him to mind his own business. I was curious myself, but the way Jacob responded just made no sense."

Bella looked at me for a moment and I smiled apologetically at her. She looked back at Rosalie and then at Alice. Alice was just as confused as Bella, so they both turned back to Rosalie.

"When Edward explained you two had gone out for ice cream and he had dropped you off at the apartment, Jacob told him to piss off. He told him to stay away from you, because he was not good enough for you. Can you believe that, Bella? He told Edward to stay away form you! He said you were like his baby sister and he was looking out for you, but Bells he never even talks to you."

Bella looked furious for a moment but then she composed herself, because she probably knew there was more to this story.

"What happened next, Rose?"

Rosalie started picking at the hem of her top and took another deep breath. "I asked him if he did this to other guys and he admitted that he scared some of them away. Bella every boy that had an interest in you, didn't even get a chance to ask you out because of him. He doesn't acknowledge you, but he does see it fit to make sure you never date."

Bella's hands clenched to fists and her lips were in a tight line.

"Rose, tell us what happened next," Alice urged, sensing Bella's raising anger.

"I tore into him. Told him he had no right to do that to you. That he didn't see the pain you felt for never being asked out on a date, or the pain her causes every time he flaunts another girl in your face. I told him he doesn't deserve you."

Bella's cheeks flamed. "You told him I had a crush on him?" she hissed.

"Yes," Rosalie whispered, looking down at her hands.

"Rose! Why? I begged you never ever to say that to him! Do you know how uncomfortable Christmas is going to be from now on? God, every time I go up to Forks to visit my dad he always comes with me. I can't face him now. What were you thinking Rose?"

"I wasn't thinking."

"Apparently," Bella snapped.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It just flew out of my mouth when he admitted that he has deliberately sabotaged all possibilities for you to get over him. And I thought that maybe you were finally ready to do that. Especially when you left with Edward. Maybe now that you have him.." Rosalie trailed off.

"Excuse me?" Bella jumped up off the couch. "Now that I have him? Rose, we've gone for ice cream. We kissed, that's all. I don't _have_ him!"

When those words left her mouth I knew what I needed to know. Without a word I turned on my heel and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind me.

I can't believe that this is the first girl I kissed.


	4. I'm sorry

**Disclaimer: Sadly I have no rights to Twilight. All these lovely creatures belong to Mrs. Meyer.**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: AH AU OOC Bella finally gives up on waiting for Jacob to notice her. Edward for once decides to attend a party. What will they do when their paths cross that night?**

* * *

**Chapter 04: I'm sorry**

**Bella's pov**

The second the door slammed I realized what I had said and that I had done it in front of Edward. Sweet, wonderful, caring Edward. The first boy I had ever kissed. I practically told him that he meant nothing to me.

"Edward!" I yelled as I threw myself after him, but before I reached the front door of the building I heard his car take off.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I yelled into the empty stairwell.

I ran my hands through my hair, pulling at it in frustration. The kisses we shared did mean something, they meant a lot. And I had made it sound like it was nothing.

I slowly walked back up the stairs, tears running down my cheeks. When I came back to our floor, the girls were waiting for me in the doorway.

"Bella, I know I shouldn't have said what I did to Jacob and I'm so sorry," Rosalie whispered with red rimmed eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know you would never do that on purpose."

I let them lead me back to the living room and guide me to the sofa. The sat down on either side of me and watched me cry.

"Bella, honey. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. I can't believe I said that in front of him. He must really hate me now."

Rosalie stroked my hair. "He's a nice guy, Bells. He might dress like a nerd but he really is a great guy."

I looked up at her and gauged her expression. She was always telling me never to settle for someone less than perfect, I never expected her to consider Edward good enough.

"Why was he here?" Alice asked over my head.

"When I realized what I'd said, I felt so incredibly guilty that I started crying. Emmett and Jacob were just gaping at me, but Edward knelt down beside me and let my cry on his shoulder for a while. He offered to take me home and be here when I explained. He thinks very highly of you, Bell."

I took a shaky breath. "Not any more," I whispered.

"It'll work out. Find him tomorrow and apologize. Explain things to him. I think he'll be reasonable," Rose said quietly. "You know, Emmett actually told me I could still stay the night, like nothing happened. To think I almost slept with him! Ugh. What was I thinking?"

Alice snickered. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him I'd rather have Edward take me home. I hope they will leave him alone when he gets back. I don't want to cause problems for him, he's too sweet for that," Rosalie responded.

I sat between them quietly, thinking about the night. One thing was clear to me. I needed to make amends with Edward, no matter what.

"Did you guys see how cute he was?" Alice suddenly asked.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Of course I saw. I was sitting very close to him for part of the night."

Rosalie giggled. "You know if he would lose the glasses and wear something other that oversized tees and baggy jeans, he would be a total hunk."

I slapped her arm. "Don't you dare do that to him. He's perfect the way he is."

"You're just worried that you'll get some competition," Alice quipped.

"Alice! Aren't you happy with Jasper?"

"I wasn't talking about me! I was talking about the other girls in college. He would have to beat them off with a stick."

"Shut up! I'm frustrated enough without speaking about Edward's gorgeous features and sex-hair!"

Rosalie started laughing loudly and soon Alice and I joined in. After a little while the laughter died down and I was suddenly back to my solemn mood about the Edward debacle.

"Bella?" Alice asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"If you had to chose now between another kiss from Edward and a date with Jacob, what would you pick?"

"I honestly don't know. I still have feelings for Jake. I can't just ignore them and hope they go away. I really like Edward, though, but I doubt that after tonight he would be inclined to kiss me again."

**Edward's pov**

When I returned to the house I was immediately attacked by Jacob. He punched my face, sending me flying against the front door. I was livid with this asshole and without thinking I punched his gut with all my strength. He doubled over with a groan and I yanked his face up by his hair.

"Don't you even fucking punch me again," I spat.

"Or you'll do what?" He attempted to sounds sarcastic but his slightly breathless state made his attempt pitiful.

"You'll never father children," I hissed before pushing past him.

When I got to the living room I was stopped by Emmett.

"Thanks for taking care of Rosie, Edward. And next time Jacob tries to punch you, I'll be there to stop him."

I heard Jacob snort behind me. I didn't acknowledge him, but instead nodded my thanks at Emmett before heading for the stairs.

"Hey, Cullen!" Jacob yelled.

"What?!"

"I think I'll see what little Bella Swan would be willing to do to get with me."

I growled and lunged for him. Before I reached him, Emmett had me locked in a strong grip.

"Cool it, Edward. That fuck isn't worth it," he growled.

I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself. "Jacob, I suggest you start looking for a new room. I want you out of my house as soon as possible."

His eyes narrowed. "You're going to be sorry you crossed me, Cullen."

"Sure, sure. Just get the hell out."

Without looking back I stomped up to my room. I punched the wall several times to get rid of my last bit of anger.

I was staring at the ceiling trying to get rid of the memories of kissing Bella, but it was no use. Just as I was about to go downstairs to drown my sorrows, I heard someone running up the stairs. My bedroom door flew open and Emmett busted in. "Edward, phone," he said breathlessly.

He threw me his cell and I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Don't ask, just answer," he muttered before heading out of my room.

I put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Edward, thank god," I heard Bella breathe.

"Bella?"

"Yes. Edward, I really need to talk to you."

"Is everything all right?"

"If you are willing to talk to me it is."

"I guess. Do you want to talk on the phone?"

"No, I want to see you. Is that alright?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes. Will you come here or do I need to come to you?"

"Meet me in the gazebo?"

My eyes snapped open. "Are you already there?"

"Yes," she whispered.

I snapped the phone shut and bolted down the stairs and out the back door. She was standing in the middle of the gazebo with our carton of ice cream and two spoons. I was beside her in a heart beat, looking down at her watering eyes.

"Edward, I'm so sorry for what I said. I ran after you, but you were already gone. I talked to the girls and Alice asked what I would do if I had the choice between kissing you again or dating Jacob. At first I wasn't sure, but when I was alone in my bedroom a few minutes later all I could think of was you. I'm so sorry for making it sound like our kiss meant nothing to me, because it meant a lot. You were the first guy I ever kissed and I want to see if you and I can work. I know I'm a mess and I have issues concerning Jacob, but I can't stop thinking about you."

During her entire rant I was drinking in her face, like I hadn't seen it in years and I could see the conflicting emotions swimming in them.

"Bella, why did you decide to come here?"

"About ten minutes ago I got a call from Jacob."

I folded my arms across my chest. I didn't know if I wanted to hear what she was about to tell me.

"He asked me on a date."

I swallowed hard. "What did you tell him?"

"Well, I was really surprised that I really didn't want to. So I told him no."

"Excuse me? Did I hear you correctly?"

"You did. I wanted to hear those words for years, but when he asked me, all I could think was that I wished it was you who asked me."

I blinked once and then yanked her into my arms, pressing my lips to hers immediately.

**Bella's pov**

As soon as his lips crashed onto mine, I knew this was what I wanted. I sighed and opened my mouth to allow his tongue to caress mine. The kiss was urgent and heated at first but slowed down to something more gentle. His hands were fisted in my hair in mine in his. I shuddered when he trailed one hand down my back and pressed me into his body.

I could feel his muscles through the thin fabric of my dress and I was shocked that under that baggy t-shirt was an obviously well cared for body. I shivered involuntarily at this realisation.

He pulled back to look at me, his eyes worried. "Are you cold?"

"No. Just impressed."

He smirked. "Impressed how?"

I trailed a hand over his clothed chest and felt the ripples of his pecs and abs. "Impressed with you. You are so gorgeous yet you claim that nobody takes note of you."

He laughed, throwing his head back and the sound made my heart soar.

"You realize I cold say the same about you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. How is it that nobody has snatched you up yet?"

I frowned. "According to Rose I owe that to your roommate."

His face turned into a grimace. "Yeah, I was there. He won't be my roommate for much longer though."

"Why?" I asked cautiously.

"We got into a fight when I got home."

I pulled him with me to sit on one of the benches. "Tell me what happened."

He sighed and ran his hands through is hair. "When I got home earlier, Jacob punched me in the face. I retaliated and told him that if her ever touched me again I would make sure he'd never father children. I wanted to let it go after that, but he tried to provoke me. I almost kicked his ass, but Emmett held me back."

He shook his head and breathed heavily. "I'm sorry, Bella. I have a problem with my temper."

"Don't be sorry. I don't know what he said, but I can't imagine that you'd want to punch his lights out over nothing."

He took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. I bit my lip, not entirely sure what to say next.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Where do we go from here?"

"I'm not sure. Why don't we just see what comes naturally?"

He looked up at me, his emerald eyes conflicted. I bit my lip again and waited for him to say something. He didn't. We just sat there looking at each other in silence. The longer I stared at him, the more lost I got in his eyes.

Somewhere during our staring session, the mood changed. The tension between us became almost palpable and our breathing got heavier. His eyes darkened and they flickered from my eyes to my lips and back repeatedly. I licked my lips and leaned in slightly. He reached up a hand and cupped the back of my head to pull me in.

"CULLEN! Keep your hands to yourself!" I suddenly heard Jacob shouting from the house.

Edward jerked back and I turned to glare at Jacob. He was now walking briskly towards us with a livid expression on his face. I felt Edward tense beside me and I heard him growl lowly. I placed my hand on his forearm and squeezed gently.

"Let me handle this," I whispered in his ear.

Edward looked at me in shock, but he nodded nonetheless.

"Cullen, step away from Isabella," Jacob seethed.

I stood up slowly and moved towards Jacob. "Shut up," I said quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Shut up."

"Aw, come on baby. You don't want that geek, you want me. So he should keep his hands to himself."

I almost choked on my own saliva as he said that and the accompanying revelation that I was no longer interested in Jacob. Looking at this ugly side of his character erased every single ounce of infatuation I held for him.

Edward must've noticed my shocked expression, because he took my hand and squeezed gently.

I looked over my shoulder at him and winked. He smiled brightly at me and sat back.

"You know, what Jacob? I really, really…..want to go upstairs with Edward right now, so get out of our way and maybe find a different place to sleep tonight. We don't want to keep you up."

Jacob looked like I had punched him in the gut and I felt oddly satisfied. I turned back to Edward, winked again and took his hands. "You coming, baby?"

He caught on to my idea and pulled me flush against him. "I will be," he said with a wicked grin and I had to fight extremely hard to not start snorting in laughter.

**Edward's pov**

To say I was shocked with Bella's course of action, was an understatement. I went along with it, because I figured she knew what she was doing. We sprinted to the house and I pulled her up to my room.

When we closed the door behind us, we both started howling in laughter. I clutched my sides when they began hurting and tried to steady my breathing. I noticed Bella was quiet all of a sudden and I looked up to see her locking the door.

"You know," she said quietly. "I was only partly joking."

My jaw dropped and my mind reeled. This was not what I expected. I gulped and shook my head to get out of the stupor she just put me in.

I looked at her and behind her bold mask, I noticed the insecurity and vulnerability that shone in her eyes. I took a step closer and gently encircled her in my arms. I kissed the top of her head and felt her relax into my arms.

"Bella, I want to know what you are thinking right now."

"I want you," she whispered.

"I want you too, but we just met, so don't you think we should take it easy?"

She looked up at me from under her lashes and I knew instantly that I would anything she asked of me in that moment.

"You're right. It's just… I just realized that I don't really know who Jacob is anymore and the guy down there was no longer worth crushing on. I didn't feel anything for him. And then I look at you and the whole world just kind of disappears. I only see you."

I sucked in a deep breath. "I guess that's another thing we have in common."

I lowered my head and kissed her gently. She slid her hands into my hair and kissed me back slowly. We stayed like that for an immeasurable moment before she pulled back.

"I'll take you home," I whispered.

"Will I see you again?" she asked uncertainly.

"Are you kidding? Of course you'll see me again. You can't get rid of me that easily."

She smiled and pecked me on the lips again. This girl was definitely yanking me out of my comfort zone, but she made me feel incredibly comfortable doing it.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews are not as good as making out with Edward, but it'll make me happy nonetheless. So what do you guys think?_


	5. Dreams and unexpected run ins

**Disclaimer: all these wonderful characters belong to Mrs. Meyer

* * *

**

Chapter 05: Dreams and unexpected run ins

**Bella's pov**

_Edward was standing in the gazebo, fiddling with his glasses. _

"_Edward?" I whispered._

_He whirled around to look at me. His eyes were dark and hooded. He stalked towards me in an almost predatory way._

_I shivered as he closed in on me. My stomach tightened when his scent filled my head._

"_You don't know how long I've waited for you," he breathed before firmly gripping my upper arms._

_He yanked me into his chest and stared into my eyes with heavy intensity. My body was pressed against his and I could clearly feel the evidence of his arousal against my abdomen._

_I whimpered when he crushed his lips to mine. His tongue urgently begged for entrance and I allowed him. Our tongues battled for dominance, but his eventually won. One of his hands fisted into my hair, the other pressed into the small of my back. He ground his hips into me and I moaned loudly into his mouth._

_I was grasping at his shoulders, digging my fingertips into his muscles. He groaned and slid his hands to the back of my thighs. He pulled me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist._

_His erection pressed against my centre and I felt the delicious friction I was craving. He quickly strode back to the house. When we entered the alarm started to beep. I groaned in protest. Edward punched in some numbers on the pad, but it just kept beeping._

Beep. Beep. Beep!

I jerked upright and huffed in frustration. I smacked the alarm clock and fell back into my pillows. God, I was so turned on.

I closed my eyes and attempted to fall back to sleep. I got interrupted by a loud clattering sound from the living room.

I shot out of bed and threw myself towards the door. I yanked it open and stood frozen. There, on our couch, was Jasper in just his boxers looking just as shocked as me. The coffee table was knocked to the side, and Alice was sprawled across the floor, surrounded by what looked like breakfast, but it had spilled everywhere.

After two minutes both Jasper and I started snickering and then laughing and eventually we were both clutching our sides, tears rolling over our cheeks. Alice scrambled to her feet, silently fuming.

Rosalie found us that way and immediately burst into laughter. Apparently this was the last straw to Alice's composure because she dropped the angry scowl and was now howling with laughter like the rest of us.

When we all calmed down, I helped Alice pick up the spilled breakfast while Rosalie and Jasper moved to the kitchen to make a new breakfast.

"Hey, Bella," Alice started timidly.

"Yes?"

"What happened with Edward last night?"

"I apologized and I realized that Jacob is an asshole. We're going to see where what happens. Just let it come naturally."

"Oh. So when will you see him again?"

"Not sure. I don't want to rush things, so I'm going to wait for him to call."

Alice looked a little sceptic but dropped the subject nonetheless.

**Edward's pov**

When I woke up early Saturday afternoon I was hard. I had been dreaming about Bella and the evidence of that was a raging hard on. I thanked the heavens that the others still appeared to be sleeping. Wouldn't want to run into my room mates in this condition.

I groaned and rubbed my hands over my face. Better get in the shower. I grabbed a towel and a change of clothes, not really checking what I'd taken, but who cared?

While the water was heating I quickly brushed my teeth and got undressed. I stepped under the hot stream and felt the muscles in my back relax. I closed my eyes and flashes of my dream floated before my eyes.

_Bella in a light summer dress in my meadow back in Forks._

_Bella on a blanket, her hair fanned out beneath her, her body only covered in lacy underwear, looking up at me with hooded eyes as I caressed her divine body._

I was slowly stroking myself as I let the images flow. I had been woken before I had made lover to her, but my fantasy filled in the rest of it. I pumped myself harder as I imagined thrusting into her warm, hot core.

I braced one hand against the wall and groaned as I felt the tension in my abdomen increase. I fantasized about taking Bella form behind, while hearing her scream my name. With a loud grunt I came, shooting my load onto the tiles. I quickly rinsed the tiles and finished my shower.

Downstairs it was blissfully quiet and I had every intention of enjoying the morning paper with a cup of coffee and some toast, but I was rudely interrupted when Emmett came into the kitchen.

"Hey, Edward! How was your night, buddy?"

"Just peachy," I grumbled.

"I heard a bit of what was said when I was in the kitchen getting something to drink. That girl's a real fire cracker isn't she?"

"It sure looked like it, but from what I've gathered from Rosalie and what I can tell by looking at her, she's almost as shy as me."

"Rose did say that, didn't she? But from what I've heard and seen she's behvaed pretty out of character last night."

"I know and that's what puzzles me the most. I guess I'll just have to wait and see, won't I?"

He nodded and grabbed a cup of coffee for himself. "Were you serious about kicking Jacob out?"

"Yes, I was."

"I might have someone who would be interested in taking over the room. If you'll allow it that is."

"Who?"

"James Hunter. He's on the baseball team and he broke up with the girl he was living with."

"I'll think about it. Jacob would have to leave first, Emmett."

He smirked. "Yeah, but I'm willing to bet it won't take him long. That kid's got a serious chip on his shoulder when it comes to you and what happened last night with Bella was just making it worse."

I shrugged and pushed my glasses higher up my nose. "We'll just wait and see for now. Do you have any plans for the day?"

"I was going to head in to town to do some shopping. I want to get Rosalie something so I can make up for being such an ass."

"That might be a good idea. She was really worried about what she said last night and the welcome wasn't exactly friendly at her apartment."

Emmett frowned and looked sad. "Can I let you in on something at the risk of sounding like a girl?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"The thing I have for Rosalie isn't just physical, you know? I like her for who she is, the haughty behaviour included. She very well might be the one for me, man and it scares the shit out of me."

"Em, just take it slow. If you and her are meant to be together, it will happen on it's own. She's into you, I don't know how deep because we just met last night, but I could see that she was attracted."

Emmett beamed. "Thanks, man. I needed to hear that. You want to help me out with this kiss and make up thing, because you certainly seem better at this shit than I am."

"Yeah, because he's a fucking fag," Jacob spat from behind us.

**Bella's pov**

Jasper had to go into work and Rosalie had made plans to go see her mother, so Alice and I were hanging around the house with nothing much to do.

"Hey, you want to go shopping? Now that you've made up with Edward, you might need some sexy lingerie."

"No, Alice. No way. That stuff is for you and Rosalie, not for me. I'd look ridiculous in it."

"Come on, Bella. How many times do I have to tell you, you are beautiful? You just have to stop hiding all your assets under baggy hoodies and worn out jeans. You looked amazing last night and look what it landed you, making out with a hot guy of the nerdy variety."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah and I got a shit load of drama to boot. Isn't that just dandy?"

"Oh, stuff it. You were glowing when you spoke about Edward last night."

I sighed and remembered my dream from last night. My cheeks flushed red and I quickly his my face behind a pillow.

"Oh, Bells. You've got it bad for him. Come on, let me get you something nice to wear for when the two of you start getting all hot and heavy."

After remembering the desire I had felt during my dream I relented. "Fine, but I get vetoes."

"Sure thing. I know you're not comfortable enough to go for the stuff Rose and I wear, but we can at least spice it up a little."

I blushed again and shook my head. I had never felt like this before and I wasn't sure whether I should like it, or be embarrassed about it.

I shoved those thoughts to the back of my mind when Alice pulled me up from the chair and dragged me behind her to go shopping.

When we arrived at the mall Alice dragged me straight to Victoria's Secret. I flushed pink but tried to reel in my anxiety as I took in all the lace and satin. Alice walked through the store, quickly scanning for potential buys. Within the first ten minutes she had snagged five bra and panty sets, two nightgowns and one baby doll set. She shoved it all into my arms and ordered me to try it all on.

I was grumbling when I stumbled into the dressing room, Alice's tinkling laugh only serving to increase my annoyance. I considered refusing them all, just to spite Alice but that wouldn't get me to be a bit bolder with Edward once I'd see him again.

Last night I had initially acted on the high of anticipation, then on the low of rejection and then on the surge of electricity that I had felt the moment Edward touched me.

I was afraid he'd see what a total loser I really was when we'd meet again in broad daylight and needed all the artificial confidence I could get. If sexy lingerie would get me that, then sexy lingerie I would get.

**Edward's pov**

After almost decking Jacob, again, Emmett managed to drag me out of the house and into the mall to help him with his gift for Rosalie.

We had been though several stores when Emmett spotted Victoria's secret and a huge grin lit up his face.

"No, Emmett. Buying a girl lingerie after you've messed up the way you did is not going to help your case."

"I agree," I heard someone behind me say.

Emmett and I both turned and I grinned when I recognized Alice. "Hi, Alice."

"Edward, nice to see you again. Who's your friend?"

"This is Emmett. Emmett this is Alice she's Bella and Rosalie's room mate."

"Oh, you're the git that asked her to spend the night once she was crying?"

Emmett looked like he was a kid who got scolded by his favourite teacher. "Yeah," he muttered.

Alice was about to say something when I noticed Bella walking up, carrying a tell tale pink bag in her hand. She saw us and her face paled considerably.

"H-hi," she stammered, her cheeks flushing as she placed the bag behind her back.

"Hi."

We were staring at each other and I didn't even notice that Alice had pulled Emmett aside and we were now standing alone, staring at each other in the middle of a crowded mall. Someone bumped into Bella from behind and she came flying forward. I caught her in my arms and pulled her against me.

My body was completely aware of her proximity and my erection was already straining against my jeans. She was looking up at me from under her lashes and then bit her lip. I had to bite back a moan at the sight and instead I lowered my mouth to hers and kissed her softly.

She sighed and relaxed into my arms, wrapping hers around my neck, bag and all. Her lips became a little more urgent and I felt a searing fire run through me. I whimpered when I let my tongue graze her lips and she opened them to let her tongue meet mine.

We continued kissing until I heard catcalls and whistles that were distinctly Emmett's. I pulled away and felt my cheeks burn.

"Sorry," we both said at the same time.

I smiled, she smiled and then we were both laughing.

"I can't believe I was so nervous about seeing you again. I was such a mess last night and I was so sure that if you'd see me in my normal state you'd just walk past me," she whispered.

I kissed her forehead. "I was afraid you'd realized how much of a geek I really was and walk away, so I guess we were both wrong."

She nodded and grabbed one of my hands. "Come on, let's give Emmett some advice on how to patch things up with Rosalie."

I grinned and we turned to our friends, who were both looking at us in a mixture of surprise and amusement.

"Wow, Bella. I never thought I'd see the day that you'd make out in public," Alice chided playfully when we reached them.

**Bella's pov**

I smacked Alice's arm with my free hand and, in an act of complete maturity, I stuck out my tongue at her.

Alice returned the favour and we both started giggling. She told us that she had talked to Emmett and Alice had decided we would help him make it up to Rosalie. With that we headed to the one shop where Rose would be able to spend eternity.

When we were done Emmett was staring into the bag in his hands in bewilderment.

"Are you girls sure this will do the trick?"

"Positive," Alice chimed. "Rose is a big fan of muscle cars and she was looking for that thingamajig for her car for ages. It was too pricey for her to buy it new, so she was waiting for a second hand to come in. You were just lucky I was home alone when they called that they got it and that I forgot all about the phone call up until now."

Emmett chuckled. "Jeez, little pixie. Do you ever breathe?"

"No, she doesn't," I interjected.

Emmett laughed and patter my back. "I like you girls already. So what do you guys say to getting some dinner."

Alice bounced up and down and clapped her hands. "We can go to La Bella Italia. Jazz is working tonight so we can get some drinks for free."

Both Edward and Emmett agreed and we all headed outside to our cars to go to La Bella Italia for dinner.


	6. Can't wait

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

Chapter six: Can't wait

**Edward's pov**

We managed to get a booth in the back of the restaurant and Jasper quickly came over with a round of shots.

"All drinks are on the house as long as you boys promise my girl doesn't go too crazy tonight. O, and you might want to make sure Bella doesn't drink too much either," he said with a wink in her direction.

I raised my eyebrows at her, silently questioning why Jasper had felt the need to add that. Bella shook her head and pretended to zip up her lips. Alice had other ideas and placed a hand on my arm, while leaning in a little closer.

"Bella had only been drunk once. It was at our house warming party and thank god there weren't a lot of guests."

Bella glared in Alice's direction, who shrugged it off and casually continued.

"Someone had put on a Celine Dion CD and our shy and clumsy room mate, decided to try and climb up on the breakfast bar in our kitchen and sing along with 'My heart will go on.' Miraculously, she makes it up there, unscathed, but just as she is closing in on the final chorus she throws her arms to the side, loses her balance and comes crashing down to the floor. She ended up with a broken rib and arm and bruises all over the left side of her body. It's safe to say that Bella never got drunk again."

Emmett guffawed loud enough to attract attention from half the patrons and I punched his arm. "Emmett, shut up. Bella's embarrassed enough as it is."

He rolled his eyes, but quieted down considerably. "I would pay to see you drunk, Bells."

"Well, not gonna happen, Emmett. I have learned my lesson the first time."

Naturally we agreed to keep the girls safe from any drunken stupidity and Jasper gladly handed over the shots.

We downed them quickly and slammed down the glasses at the same time.

"All right," Alice exclaimed. "This is one shot and that's all us girls will be having. Let's eat."

"Amen to that, sister," Emmett boomed.

While I perused the menu I noticed Bella wasn't looking at hers at all and neither was Alice.

"Do you girls know what you're having?" I inquired.

"Jasper is the chef here and he knows exactly what we like, so we usually get a surprise dish and not once did he disappoint," Bella explained.

I nodded and looked over at Alice. "If your boyfriend is a chef here, how in the hell are you still so tiny?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and I raised my hands in defence. "Didn't mean it like an insult, I promise."

"Okay... Well, I am a rather active person, so I usually burn a lot of the calories Jasper gives me during a normal day, but I'm also a part time dance instructor. Giving six hours a week in dance lessons will give you a good body no matter how much you eat."

Bella pursed her lips and fiddled with her fingers.

"What's the matter?" I asked her quietly.

She shrugged one shoulder. "I sometimes wish I was more like Alice."

"Why?"

"Because she's outgoing and social and everybody loves her. I'm just boring old Bella Swan who nobody notices," she whispered, her eyes downcast.

"Well, I noticed you. And you are far more social then me. You've got two very close friends. I only have Emmett and I wouldn't say we're best friends. It's not like we talk to each other all that much."

**Bella's pov**

I looked up at Edward from under my lashes and saw the sincerity, but also the pain and loneliness in his eyes.

"You have me," I breathed.

His eyes widened a little and a beautiful crooked smile curved his lips. I was drowning in his eyes again and it took all my will power not to lean in and kiss him deeply. I reluctantly tore my eyes away from him when the waitress came up to our table. I noticed that she was practically drooling over Emmett, but didn't even glance at Edward.

Part of me was relieved by that. At least not all the girls saw how beautiful he really was, and that way I could maybe, possibly have a chance to become his girlfriend. I sighed as I thought about the staggering odds against me, if he were ever to find out how gorgeous he could be with slightly different clothes and a little more confidence.

It was the same thing Rose and Alice always told me, but I couldn't believe that. I wasn't very interesting to look at and no matter how fancy or sexy the clothing or how high my confidence, I could never be anywhere but in the shadow of my two room mates.

Edward seemed to notice my glum mood and grabbed my hand on top of the table. He rubbed slow circles on the back and gave me a reassuring smile.

I decided to stop making myself crazy. I had just kissed this man in the middle of a mall, why on earth was I brooding now. I should be glowing and as I thought back on how good his mouth felt on mine and how our tongues had moved together, I felt so much better. The grin that spread across my face couldn't be contained.

Alice eyed me curiously, but thankfully didn't ask about my mood swings. The waitress came back with our food and Emmett immediately began shuffling his food in. I chuckled and started on my own plate. Jasper had made us both Cannelloni and it was positively scrumptious.

Conversation flowed easily throughout dinner and I learned a lot about Emmett. After hearing what he had said to Rosalie the other night, I figured he was just one of those players who only looked for quick hook-ups and then never called the girls back, but apparently he was a relationship kind of guy.

He was also completely hilarious and he had us all clutching out sides, laughing repeatedly. He kept regaling stories of pranks he pulled in high school and each one was funnier than the last.

When we got around to dessert, Jasper had finished his shift and joined our little group. He had pre-ordered the chocolate soufflés for me and Alice and they were brought out at the same time as the boys' desserts.

"So, Jasper please explain how you can handle that bundle of energy over there," Emmett said conversationally.

"I'm not quite sure, but when I'm around she doesn't feel the need to move around so much. I guess I calm her down enough for me to handle her."

Alice huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. I knew that expression and it meant that she wasn't pleased with Jasper's response. Then a glint came to her eye that had me scared shitless.

"Let's go clubbing!"

"No, Alice. No way! And besides, Rose will be home alone of we do."

"I'll call her and ask if she wants to come with."

I groaned and put my head in my hands. A gentle pat on my shoulder made my look up at Jasper. He was smirking and I knew I had already lost the battle before it had even begun.

Alice grinned like the Cheshire cat and flipped open her phone. I swear she only bought that thing because she could use it to act all dramatic. She talked to Rose for only a few minutes and after she hung up she squealed in excitement.

Apparently we were going clubbing, oh joy!

**Edward's pov**

Bella didn't look pleased at all, but Alice just waltzed right over her objections and made us all promise to be at the Twilight club tonight at ten. I wasn't the type of guy to go to clubs, but I also didn't want to miss out on an opportunity to spend time with Bella, so I agreed to go with them, which earned me the sweetest smile from my girl.

Yeah, I knew I was quick, but I really wanted her to be my girl and thinking of her like that, made me happy, so I decided not to over think it and just let it go. The girls said goodbye to us all and headed home to change. I felt a little lost. I had no idea what I should be wearing to a club. What would Bella expect?

"Hey, dude. You look a little panicked," Emmett said while we walked back to my car.

"I haven't got a clue what to wear or what she expects of me. I never go to clubs. I have no idea what I'm doing, Emmett."

I didn't care that I was showing him how much of a hermit I really was. He already knew, any way.

"Don't worry. I know for a fact that your mother keeps sending you clothes which you just shove into the back of the closet without looking at it. We'll find something decent in there. It's not like Bella will expect you to be a totally different guy. She did kiss you in this get-up didn't she?"

I blushed and nodded. "Yeah, I suppose I shouldn't worry, but I can't help it. She makes me nervous."

Emmett smirked and clapped his hand on my shoulder, shaking his head in amusement. For a moment he was like the big brother I didn't have.

~*~

It was half past nine when Emmett and I were ready to go to the club. I had dug through the clothes my mother sent me and found a pair of reasonably snug fitted dark wash jeans and a fitted black t-shirt. It was closest to my own style and was good enough to wear to the club, or at least that's what Emmett told me when I showed it to him.

We had decided to take a cab, in case either of us wanted to drink and we arrived about five minutes early. Emmett knew one of the bouncers so he strolled up to the front of the line and started talking to them.

I looked around nervously, noting that some girls were looking me up and down. I cringed a little, not knowing how to feel about it. This never happened to me before. Just as I was about to ditch, the others came walking over.

Rosalie glared at Emmett and refused to talk to him, instead opting to hang onto Bella's arm as we walked into the bar. Bella shot me an apologetic look over her shoulder and I smiled back. At least I was able to look at her thoroughly without getting caught.

She had on a tight pair of black jeans and a midnight blue silk top, with a back that plunged down to the middle of her back and a neckline that was fairly chaste. The combination was almost sinfully sexy. Her hair was twisted up into a loose bun, a few locks curling around her face. I was in awe of her and wondered, for the umpteenth time since I met her, what on earth she saw in me.

We found a table in a quiet corner of the bar and Emmett offered to get us all drinks. Alice was perched on Jasper's lap and seemed to be having a silent conversation with Rosalie, which left me and Bella to ourselves.

"You look absolutely stunning," I whispered in her ear.

She shivered. "You look very handsome yourself."

I smiled and kissed her cheek before pulling back to look at her. Yes, we kissed in the mall, but I wasn't sure she was okay with more PDA. Her eyes were showing her insecurities and I gently pecked her lips.

"What's the matter, love?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing. You... I just feel so unworthy of you."

I was stunned. This beautiful woman thought she was unworthy of me? The biggest nerd on campus?

"Bella, you must be kidding me."

"No, I'm not. Look around you, Edward. With the way you are dressed now, you can have your pick of any woman in this room. There are several gorgeous women, ogling you from across the room. How can you even sit here with me?"

I didn't look around. I didn't have to. The only woman I wanted to look at me was right in front of me, her eyes downcast, her lip quivering.

I put my finger under her chin and turned her head so she had to look at me.

"My dear, sweet Isabella. There is only one woman in this room that I want to look at and she is sitting right here. I don't want attention from anybody else. I only have eyes for you."

**Bella's pov**

There he was, saying the most perfect words ever spoken and I realized that I was falling in love with him. My stomach was assaulted by butterflies and my heart beat erratically in my chest.

I didn't know what to say, but my instincts drove me forward. I leaned over and kissed him softly on those full lips. I didn't have any intent on doing more than that, but Edward put his hands around my waist and lifted me into his lap, so I was straddling him. He pressed his mouth more urgently against mine and I felt him harden under me.

I moaned and opened my mouth so I could touch his tongue with mine. We kissed deeply for several minutes, my hips gyrating in time with the thumping music. He pulled away first, breathing heavily. His eyes were hooded with lust and all I wanted to do in that moment was take him out of there and get him into my bed.

He leaned up and licked just below my ear, before nipping at the lobe.

"Bella," he groaned against my skin. "I know we said we would take it slow, but I want to take you home with me. I want to hold you in my arms and caress very inch of your body. I want to explore and worship you. God, I want you."

I closed my eyes and threw my head back. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I was in a public place. I knew my friends were on the other side of the table, I knew we were moving to fast, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

"Let's go," I murmured close to his ear, before jumping up and grabbing his hand.

He stood up and pulled me close for another heated kiss. I didn't even take the time to say goodbye to my friends. I couldn't wait any longer.

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter will be one hell of a lemon! I promise. So what do you guys think? Let me know!_


	7. A night of surprises and firsts

**Disclaimer: The rights to these wonderful characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

Chapter seven: A night of surprises and firsts.

**Epov**

I had every intention of being a gentleman towards Bella. I had every intention to woo her properly, but the way she looked tonight. The way she responded to my kisses. Her scent. It all overrode my rational side. My hormones were taking over and as soon as she said 'let's go' all my self control was lost.

We half ran out of the club and hailed a cab. I had my arm wrapped tightly around her waist, my thumb caressing her skin under the hem of her top. The softness made me weak in the knees and I was relieved when a taxi pulled up and we could get in.

Bella climbed onto my lap almost instantly and I attacked her mouth with mine. I tangled my hands in her hair, pulling out the bun in the process and urged her impossibly closer.

She gripped the back of my neck and ground her hips into mine, causing me to buck up into her and groan into her mouth.

"Hey!" The cabbie yelled. "None of that shit in my car. Leave it fr your own place."

Bella blushed furiously and quickly slid of my lap. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to me, intertwining the fingers f our free hands. I stroked the top of her hand with my thumb as hers slid over my hand. The anticipation and urge made it feel highly erotic.

Bella leaned in and kissed my neck, gently sucking on the skin. My head lulled back and I closed my eyes to keep from attacking her right then. She reluctantly pulled back as soon as the car slowed to a stop.

We darted out of the car and headed for the front door of my house. Suddenly reality hit me like a ton of bricks. Jacob was most likely home and I wasn't sure what the hell he would do or say if he'd see us coming in together.

Bella sensed my hesitation and grabbed the key from my hands.

"Who cares about him?" she asked me sincerely before leaning up to give me a chaste kiss.

She turned around and opened the door. We headed straight for the stairs, but were stopped by the loud voice of one Jacob friggin' Black.

"Where the hell are you two going?"

"Upstairs," Bella said in a very defiant tone.

"Like hell you are. I'll call your dad and ask his permission to shoot this little prick."

Bella's eyes widened and then narrowed to slits. She pulled out her phone, flicked it open and hit a speed dial number. I had no idea if she was actually going to call her father, but I waited patiently for her to do whatever she wanted to.

"Hey, dad. How are you?....I'm fine. School's going great and the girls are doing wonderfully.....Well actually that is why I called you....Yes I've met this really sweet guy....His name is Edward Cullen....Not sure let me ask him."

She turned to me and smiled the most endearing smile. "Is your father Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yes." I frowned ,wondering where this was going.

"Yes, dad he is....For real?....Huh, I'll tell him later....Yes, the thing is, Jacob is Edward's room mate and he is being difficult about me seeing Edward can you tell him that no matter if he calls you you won't be shooting Edward?"

There was another silence and Bella smiled mischievously as she handed the phone to Jacob.

"Hi Ch-...ye-....no, I-.....Yes, sir. Goodbye, sir," he finished dejectedly.

He tossed Bella the phone and stomped out of the house.

**Bella's pov**

Edward was staring at me with a baffled expression on his face.

"What the hell was that?" he finally asked.

"I called my dad. He knows I had a crush on Jacob and that Jacob never even looked at me twice. Hell he's seen more tears over it than he was comfortable with, but that's another story. Anyway, he told me last time I visited him that I needed to find me someone worthy. When I told him your name he asked me if you were related to Carlisle."

He raised his hand to stop me. "How does your father know my dad?"

"I guess we don't know a lot about each other, but my dad lives in Forks. I moved in with him in my junior year after my mom got remarried. I'm a very clumsy person and ended up in the Er more times than I care to admit and that is where my dad and I met your father. I'm guessing you had just moved away to college when I came to Forks."

His lips tugged into a small smile. "Did you happen to be the girl that fainted in Biology after blood typing because the teacher stabbed someone else's finger?"

My jaw dropped. "How on earth did you know about that?"

"My dad told me he treated a girl for a head wound because of what happened in her biology class. Of course he couldn't give me a name, but he kept telling me these amazing stories of a pretty girl that was such a danger magnet he was afraid you wouldn't live to see your eighteenth birthday. He was really impressed by your charming personality I might add. He even told me once that perhaps he could set us up on a date."

I just blinked, opened my mouth and closed it without speaking. How could we have never ever met before?

"That is just crazy. My dad kept telling me about Dr. Cullen's son who'd visit his parents when I was visiting my mom. Told me what a smart kid he was and that he was so polite and stuff. So you must know my dad then too. Charlie Swan, chief of police?"

Edward started laughing really loud. "I can't believe this. We could've met two years ago!"

I giggled and shook my head. "Small world I guess."

He nodded and pulled me in for a hug, still laughing out loud. I nuzzled my face into his chest and inhaled deeply. This night was threatening to go completely off the deep end and all I really wanted was to go back to where we were in the cab.

Edward's laughter died down and he gently rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head.

"Come on, love. Let's go upstairs."

I nodded into his chest, but before I could move away to follow him up the stairs, he scooped me up into his arms and carried me up the stairs and into his room.

He placed me down on his bed and knelt at me feet. His warm, soft hands slowly slid around my ankles and removed my shoes. He tossed the aside and took one calf in both his hands and gently massaged it, turning to the other a few moments later.

He looked up at me from under his lashed, making my breath hitch once again at the smouldering intensity.

"Bella, I know we've barely met and we hardly know each other, but I want you. I want you so bad it hurts."

I was going to respond, but he placed a finger on my lips to stop me.

"I need to tell you one thing before we move ant further. I have never kissed a girl before you, so I certainly haven't slept with someone. Are you sure you want to do this with me?"

"Edward, you've been my first kiss as well. And I've never slept with someone either, but I want you so much. I'm going crazy right now, I need to feel you all over me."

**Epov**

Hearing Bella confess that she was as much a virgin as I was, was making my heart swell. I never would have guessed that she hadn't even kissed someone before me.

Granted I was only moving on instinct and locker room talk, but the way she responded to my kisses and caressed, I had assumed she had at least kissed someone before me, but apparently I was wrong. Proving once again that making assumptions was just plain stupid.

I reached up and cupped her face in my hands. She sighed contentedly and her eyes fluttered closed. I slowly rose up to kiss her soft pink lips. This kiss was sweet and loving and not nearly as urgent as the ones from earlier tonight, but it seemed fitting.

She sighed again and reached her hands up to run them through my hair slowly, tugging gently at the ends, eliciting a groan from me. I pushed against her until she was lying on her back, her feet hanging off the side and me hovering over her small frame, using one arm to hold me up.

I trailed my free hand down the side of her neck and from one collarbone to the other. Our tongues found each other in a languid rhythm, softly caressing, tasting. I traced my fingers down her side and up again, stopping at the side of her breasts. I pulled away to look into her eyes for permission.

Bella nodded and I lightly grazed my palm across her breast, causing Bella to whimper and press herself into my hand. The motion and sound were so enticing that something in my snapped. I pulled away and pulled her to her feet.

I grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head. When she was topless, I reached for my own shirt and swiftly discarded it. She was glorious, beautiful, absolutely stunning.

I reached for her and pulled her tight into my chest, crashing my mouth back to hers. Her nipples hardened under the fabric of her bra, which in turn made my dick twitch in anticipation.

I needed her and I needed her now. I pulled away from her lips and began kissing down her jaw and neck to her shoulder, gently sucking, licking and nipping at her skin. I growled into her skin when she pressed her hips tighter against mine and her hands tugged roughly on my hair. I grew impossibly harder and all the patience I had was gone now.

I made quick work of the rest of our clothing and gently urged her back onto the bed. As she laid down, her hair splayed across my pillow, I had to lean back and take in her beautiful naked body.

"My god, Bella you are magnificent. You are a goddess."

She blushed and reached for me,so she could pull me on top of her.

"You are the god here, Edward. I have never seen a more beautiful man, especially when you have your glasses on."

I smirked and captured her lips with mine, plunging my tongue into her hot mouth. We kissed and rubbed against each other for a little while until Bella pulled away with a loud moan.

"God, Edward! I want you inside me. Please, please, make love to me."

My eyes rolled back into my head a little and I groaned, shifting my hips into her without entering once again. I slowly backed away and leaned over to retrieve a condom from my night stand, an impromptu gift from Emmett.

Bella bit her lip and glanced at the condom in my hand.

"Can I do that?" she asked timidly.

"If you want to, of course."

She gingerly plucked the packet from my fingers and ripped it open. She wrapped one hot hand around my member and stroked me a few times before placing the condom on my tip and easing it down to the bottom.

**Bella's pov**

Edward was gorgeous and when I saw him in all his naked glory, I had to admit that I was a bit apprehensive of his size. Knowing that he had never been with someone before, made me feel a little less embarrassed about my own inexperience, but also a bit bolder than I normally would have been.

After I slis the condom down his length, all I could think of was having that glorious cock buried in me. Him thrusting in my over and over and I moaned at my own thoughts, knowing they were about to become reality.

Edward's eyes were dark with lust and slightly glazed over. He eased himself between my legs and pushed forward until I felt his tip at my entrance. I shifted my hips, sliding him in a little.

Edward looked me straight in the eye as he began moving forward, easing his way into me. He stretched me and filled me and I moaned rather loudly. When he reached my hymen he paused.

"This will hurt, love. Tell me when it goes away," he murmured against my lips before pulling back a little and thrusting forward quickly.

There was a sharp pain and I gasped a little, but it wasn't as bad as I had feared. I took in a few deep breaths, Edward hovering over me in exceptional patience.

When I felt like I was ready I bucked my hips up a little. Edward let his head drop onto my shoulder and her groaned.

"Ungh! Bella! You're so tight and hot. God so hot and wet."

His words only made me wetter.

"Please, Edward I need to feel you move in side me."

He raised his head so he could capture my lips with his ans slowly pulled out and thrust forward again. I moaned into his mouth, my moan being swallowed by his grunting.

He moved slowly, but soon it wasn't enough, so I told him to move faster. He complied, pulling out quicker and pumping harder.

I felt my abdomen start to tighten and I felt like I was chasing something intangible. I grabbed Edward's firm ass and urged him into me even harder. I arched up into him and moaned his name over and over.

Edward raised himself on one arm and slid the other between us, rubbing my clit with his fingers. The tightening coil in my abdomen got impossibly tighter.

"Please, Edward. Oh, god! Please!"

He rubbed faster. "Cum for me, Bella. Cum for me."

I moaned and then a wave of ecstasy flowed over me, I shuddered and clamped around Edward's dick. White flashes going off behind my eyes.

Edward's movements got more frantic and erratic.

"God, Bella. You're so tight. Oh...I'm gonna...gonna cum, baby! Ungh Bellaaaa!"

With a few more thrusts he stilled inside me and collapsed on top of me. I smiled happily at the comfortable weight on top of me. Our breathing was haggard but we both had the biggest goofiest grin on our faces.

When Edward pulled out of my I whimpered softly. I missed the feeling of completeness already. He got up to dispose of the condom and crawled back into bed with me.

When he pulled me against his chest I sighed happily.

"So that's what an orgasm is," I sighed.

Edward's head shot up and he stared at me incredulously.

"You've never had an orgasm?"

"No. I have never been with anyone, so how..." I trailed off ad realization dawned on me.

"So you've never touched yourself?" he asked quietly.

I didn't know where his confidence came from, but it made me feel a little less awkward for some reason.

"I tried, but I think I did it wrong or not long enough, I don't know. I just never..."

"Well, I'm glad I was the one to give you your first."

I smiled and kissed him lightly on his lips.

**Edward's pov**

I was equal parts embarrassed and elated that I had a little more experience than Bella in this, but I ignored the thoughts on that. Hopefully we would be together long enough to explore all those things together.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I know we've been doing things completely out of order, but I really want to get to know you better. Can I take you out to dinner sometime this week?"

"I'd love that."

I kissed her again. "Sleep, love. We don't have school tomorrow so we can stay in bed as long as you like."

"Oooh! Now that's something a girl loves to hear."

I chuckled and pulled her tighter against me. I started humming a melody that had been playing in my head all day today and soon Bella's breathing evened out and I smiled into the darkness.

Tonight was definitely not what I expected, but all the firsts that happened tonight had all turned out perfectly.

Okay, the first time to a club didn't really count, but a first time making love did. The first time making my girl climax did. The first time having her fall asleep in my arms did. The first time falling asleep next to her did.

I had a big happy smile on my face when I drifted off to sleep, because I was falling hard for Bella and I loved every minute of it.

* * *

_A/N: I know they had sex really soon and it might have been a bit callous, but haven't you ever been so attracted to someone, that no metter how many rules you give yourself, you end up breaking them all?_


	8. Waking up

**Disclaimer: I don't own anythind, they all belong to Mrs. Meyer.

* * *

**

Chapter eight: Waking up

**Edward's pov**

_Bella was lying on my chest with a wicked glint in her eyes. She smirked before sliding down my body, dragging her soft hot body over my painfully stiff erection. I groaned at the sensation and the view of her naked form sliding down my chest. She paused when my length was nestled between her glorious breasts._

"_Oh, baby. It feels so good to have my dick between your tits. I want to fuck them."_

"_You will, but first I'm going to suck on your cock until you come in my mouth."_

_I gasped as the words spilled from her angelic lips and then grunted when those same perfect lips wrapped around my cock._

My eyes flew open as the dream dissipated. I usually never used such coarse language, but it had excited me in a way I hadn't expected. For a brief second I was disappointed it had only been a dream, but then I felt the hot, moist mouth of Bella on my length. I looked down and saw her looking back at me from under her lashes.

She released me from her mouth and smirked. "Good morning, baby. You were moaning in your sleep and rubbing yourself all over my thigh, I just had to do something. I hope you don't mind."

My jaw dropped. "Bella? Are you sure you weren't there with me in my dream?"

"No. I did get the gist of it. Why? Was it similar to what I'm doing now?"

"Yes. You were sucking me and talking dirty to me. My dreams tend to get a bit outrageous, so I was a little surprised to wake up to the exact same thing as I was dreaming of earlier."

She smirked again. "Well you taste incredible, I could just suck on you all day."

"Don't let me stop you," I said with a wink.

She laughed before ducking her head back down and placing those magnificent lips around the head, sucking gently, while her tongue swirled around. My head lulled back and my eyes closed on their own accord. A groan escaped my lips as Bella moved her mouth over me as far as she could reach.

She bobbed her head up and down, alternating between sucking and licking. I moaned as her hand reached up to massage my balls. Bella hummed around me, making the tightening in my stomach more pronounced.

"Ungh…Bella. I'm…gonna…cum. Move."

She smirked and just kept going. I felt my balls clench and I bucked my hips up in erratic thrusts. I shuddered violently as my release shot down her throat. Bella took every drop without objection and released me with a satisfied grin.

I grabbed her upper arms and dragged her up my body so I could hold her against my chest. I kissed her hard, plunging my tongue in her mouth seeking out hers. My hands roamed her naked back until they settled on her firm bottom. I pressed her tightly against me, earning a moan from Bella when she felt me harden under her again.

"You're insatiable," she laughed.

"Can you blame me? I have the most beautiful woman in the world in my bed."

"Do we need to do something about_ that_?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

**Bella's pov**

"No, beautiful. I need to do something for you now. You see I was awoken this morning by my beautiful girlfriend giving me head, and now I feel kind of guilty that I haven't given her release."

An uncontrollable smile broke free on my face. I was hi girlfriend!

"Really?" I asked him, while me cheeks heated with my signature blush.

"Baby, why are you blushing? You wake me up like that and me suggesting to reciprocate has you blushing?"

"No! Not that. It's just…Are you really my boyfriend?"

His eyes widened. "If you'll have me. I mean if you don't I understand, but I want you to be my girlfriend."

I peppered his face with kisses. "Of course I'll have you, silly. You are the most gorgeous man I've ever met and you are a sweetheart and I would be so blessed with you as my boyfriend."

He smirked as his hands made their way from my ass to my sides and he quickly rolled us over so he was hovering over me.

"Now, for that other promise," he murmured between kisses along my jawbone.

His fingers of his free hand traced slow circles on my belly, igniting a fire in the pit of my stomach that quickly spread down my body to my core. I felt the wetness pool between my thighs and rubbed my legs together to release some of the tension.

Edward raised his head and stared deeply into my eyes. I got completely lost in his eyes. So lost I only registered where his hand was when he traced a finger from my entrance to my clit. I moaned loudly, earning an adorable smirk from Edward.

He licked and sucked his way down to my breasts. He took one peak into his mouth, while his hand palmed the other. I writhed underneath him, desperate for some friction, which he thankfully provided by rubbing small circles around my bundle of nerves with his thumb. I felt his warm breath fanning across my belly, making me shiver in anticipation.

When his lips gently touched my folds I whimpered, unable to stifle the sound. His tongue snaked out and flicked my nub, sending a thrill of electric sparks through my body.

"Edward, that feels so good."

He looked up at me, a cocky smirk in place. "I guess I'll have to see how you like it if I work a little harder."

My eyes rolled back into my hand when he started licking and sucking in earnest. He slipped two fingers into me, causing my hips to jerk up into his face. His groans send the most wonderful tremors through my body.

"Please, Edward. Please I'm so close."

He pushed his fingers into me at a quicker pace, while his tongue was driving me absolutely insane with desire. I felt my belly tighten in anticipation. Edward curled his fingers inside me and it pushed me over the edge. I cried out his name as my walls clenched hard around his fingers.

When my breathing quieted down, Edward slid his fingers out of me and sucked off the moisture. It was the hottest thing I had ever seen. My gaze travelled down his torso and landed on his prominent erection.

"Why are you looking at me so surprised?" he asked me quietly.

"Did that turn you on?"

"Of course, Bella. Hearing you, tasting you, feeling you. It all goes straight to my groin. Sorry if that sounds a bit crude," he quickly added while a faint blush spread across his cheek.

In that moment I was reminded that we were both as green as grass in this department and it made me feel special that Edward had given me his virginity.

"Edward, I want you inside of me now."

His eyes darkened as his eyes flickered from my eyes down to my slick core and back up to my eyes.

**Edward's pov**

"Are you sure? You're not too sore?" I asked, mentally battling to stay where I was and not plunge into her like I really wanted.

"Yes, I'm sure and I'm actually not really that sore."

I smiled as I lay on my back and folded my hands behind my head. "If you're sure then come over here and ride me."

I noticed her eyes widen before a wicked grin spread across her face and she moved to straddle my hips. She looked glorious in the dim morning light, hovering over me like that. I wanted to tell her I loved her, but bit back the words that would surely freak her out.

Slowly she pushed herself down on my hard dick. The heat and tightness were mind blowing.

"God, Bella. You're so tight," I murmured when she had fully impaled herself on me.

"You're perfect for me," she whispered between kisses all over my shoulder.

I grabbed her hips and slowly started to set a rhythm. Bella soon found her own pace and began riding me in earnest. I found myself unable to keep my eyes open and let myself drown in the sensations of Bella moving over me.

I grunted as she started to swivel her hips in a circular motion. The moans and whimpers coming from Bella were soon getting to much. I opened my eyes to look at her and the sight nearly made my lose all control.

"Baby, I can feel you're close. Cum for me," I whispered as I stared at her naked form bouncing on me.

She screamed my name as she fluttered around me. My eyes shut on their own volition as she kept bouncing with my help and reached behind her to take my balls in her hands.

"Bella! Yes, baby, yes! I love you!" I shouted as I came deep inside of her.

When I came down from my high, my own words came back to me and I stopped breathing. I carefully opened my eyes, finding my girlfriend staring down at me with tears in her eyes.

"Shit, Bella I didn't mean to shout it out like that. I know it's too soon and I know it was the worst possible moment to say it, but I'm in love with you."

She fell onto my chest. "I love you too, Edward. I realized it when I woke up this morning and it took so much for me not to tell you as soon as you woke up."

I sighed in relief and wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"Let's get some more sleep. We'll make breakfast when we wake up."

She hummed in contentment and fell asleep on my chest, while I was still buried inside of her.

~*~

I woke up almost two hours later, with Bella still on my chest. I kissed the top of her head and took a moment to simply bask in the knowledge that this girl was my dream girl in every way and that she loved me like I loved her.

Things were going rather fast, but she was the first girl I ever kissed, so I had no idea if we were moving too fast or not. I figured things would work themselves out. I gently rolled Bella off me and kissed her neck before tearing myself away from her side and heading down the stairs to make us some breakfast.

I found Jacob in the kitchen, looking thoroughly disgruntled.

"Morning," I muttered.

"Whatever, Cullen."

"What's crawled up your ass?"

"I got a new place, was about to sign the lease and everything and then it all fell through. And then I come home this morning to hear you and Bells going at it. Believe me, it's not the best morning of my life."

"Well, sorry about that. I didn't realize we were being that loud."

Jacob snorted. "Listen man. I got a phone call from Bella's dad after you guys went upstairs last night. He made me realize I was being an ass about all of this. I guess I never figured I was making Bells feel like she was invisible. You have to see that I've always thought of her as a little sister and when I realized she was growing up and I felt certain things when I saw her, I wanted to avoid that. I needed to see her as a sister so I wouldn't do something stupid, but the only way I could manage that was when Bells never dated. If she were to date a guy and then come home talking about kissing him…."

Jacob shrugged. "I guess I was going about it the wrong way. She deserves happiness and apparently you're the guy to give it to her, so all the more power to you. Treat her right, Cullen."

I was shocked at his little speech, but nodded my consent.

"Can I keep my room here?"

"I guess. We'll see how it goes, okay?"

"Thanks, Cullen. I know I don't deserve your help, but thanks for doing it anyway."

"Don't get used to it," I muttered before turning back to the fridge to get my girl some breakfast.

* * *

_A/N: A bit of a short chapter, but I had to cut it up otherwise it wouldn't have made any sense._

_So, Jacob is making an effort to redeem himself. Do you guys think he means it, or is this some new angle he's working? I'm curious to know what you think._

_Love you all,_

_Mo_


	9. Getting back to the routine

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these ovely characters, not me :(

* * *

**

Chapter nine: Getting back to the routine

**Bella's pov**

Edward and I spent the rest of the weekend hiding in his bedroom, mostly naked. We spent hours exploring each other's body, talking quietly about our hopes and dreams, our pasts and our family. Edward asked me to go home to Forks together for the holidays and to my own surprise I readily agreed.

It wasn't until Monday morning arrived that I realized we still had our classes to attend. Alice had been kind enough to drop of a bag of clothes late Sunday afternoon. Edward was sitting on the bed, only covered by a sheet up to his waist. He watched me intently as I got dressed for the day.

"You are so lucky with your classes that don't start until noon," I grumbled as I fished in my bag for a pair of socks.

"Ah, but you will be done at three, whereas I don't get out of class until seven."

I tapped my lip with my finger, pretending to think. "Still, I'd rather stay in bed with you."

He laughed. "You can always skip your morning classes."

"I would never do that and you know it. It's just as unlikely as you skipping your evening classes."

"You know me too well, love."

"And to think that's only after one weekend..." I teased, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Hmmm and what a weekend," he purred.

"Don't you start with me, Cullen. I need to get ready, or I'm going to be late."

He laughed and raised his hands in surrender. "I'll behave, I promise."

He closed his eyes after that and let me get ready in my own pace. When I finished with my morning routine, I leaned over the bed so I could kiss him goodbye. For a moment I thought he was sleeping, but he quickly snapped his eyes open and pulled me down, half on top of him.

"I'm not sure I can let you go, love"

"You're going to have to, or I will be stuck in my room all night, trying to make up for the classes I missed."

"I could come over and keep you company."

"You're going to do that anyway, because the girls want me home tonight and I'm not willing to go all night without you."

"Sounds good. I'll come as soon as I'm done with my classes."

"Pack an overnight bag, we have another bed to try out."

He nodded eagerly and with one more long, languid kiss he finally let me go. I waved goodbye to him at the door and then jogged down the stairs, my backpack banging on my hip. I took a brief glance at my watch and grimaced at the time. I ran to get to class on time.

Just as I was turning the corner closest to my classroom, I tripped over my own two feet. I was sent sprawling forward, my pack crashing to the floor ahead of me, papers scattered all over the hallway.

Groaning at the pain in my knees and hands, I scrambled to get up and get my things back together.

"Let me help you with that," a gruff voice muttered.

I glanced up and saw a tall guy with dirty blond hair and icy blue eyes, crouching down, gathering my papers and stacking them together carefully.

"Thanks," I murmured, ashamed that my extreme clumsiness had been witnessed.

He simply shrugged, handed me the stack of papers and reach out a hand to help me up. I thanked him again, earning another careless shrug.

The man had bad boy written all over him, but something about him made me think twice before labelling him as one.

"Well, I have to get to class, so...." I trailed off, not really knowing what else to say.

When I turned around to walk away, I felt a soft touch on my shoulder. I looked back over my shoulder to see him watching me.

"You're Bella Swan, right?"

I nodded.

"I'm James Hunter, but that's not important. I know Jacob Black. Be careful around him."

Without any more explanation he turned on his heel and headed around the corner. I frowned at his empty spot. _What the hell was that about?_

**Edward's pov**

After Bella left, I stayed in bed for another half hour, before finally dragging my ass out of bed and hopping in the shower. Under the spray I let my mind go over all the great memories we made over the past two and a half days. Bella and I had fallen head over heels in love and despite both of us having trouble with our confidence, we had actually been pretty bold towards each other. I didn't know how it was possible, but I was happy that things had proceeded this quickly.

When I came downstairs after my shower, Emmett was hanging on the couch, nursing a large glass of ice-water.

"Hangover?" I asked quietly.

"No, heavy case of flue. Rosalie left me standing outside her door for three hours yesterday before she let me in. The rain didn't sit well with me."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it. I've been puking my guts out all night."

"I didn't hear a thing."

"Of course you wouldn't. You were loud enough not to hear me."

I flushed. "Damn it, I need to remember to keep it down. Jacob told me the same thing yesterday morning."

Emmett snickered, then groaned and hurried out of the room, no doubt to pour over the toilet again. I briefly wondered if I should inform Rosalie his illness, but decided it would be best to discuss it with Bella first. Maybe Rosalie wasn't interested in Emmett at all. He had been an asshole towards her, after all.

Emmett came back a few minutes later, looking considerably more pale than a few minutes prior.

"Em, you need to get your ass back into bed and stay there."

"I can't. Rosalie wanted to go out to dinner tonight."

"Do you seriously think she's going to like it if her date has to run to the bathroom every ten minutes?"

His face fell. "You're right. I'll call her."

"Wait, if you do she might take it the wrong way. Let me call her for you."

He stared at me in shock, his mouth hanging open. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. You're pretty much the only friend I have around here."

"Dude, that's kind of sad…. We should get you out in public more."

I waved my hand dismissively. "I'm not a crowd type of guy and you know it."

"But it can be fun. Just give it a shot."

"We'll see. For now we need to make sure Rose feels sorry for your sick ass."

He barked a throaty laugh, before he dissolved in a coughing fit. I patted his shoulder before I walked out into the garden and pulled out my cell to call Rosalie. I kept my fingers crossed that she wasn't in class yet.

She picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, Rosalie. It's Edward Cullen. Can you talk for a minute?"

"Oh, hey, Edward. Sure, I just got out of class and have an hour until the next one."

"Good. Listen, I heard Emmett talking about going out on a date with you tonight."

She actually giggled. "Yeah, he hug out in front of our building until I let him in."

"Well, that's where the problem comes in."

"What problem?"

"Emmett's got a very bad case of the flue. He's been puking his guts out all morning."

"Oh, my god. How is he doing?"

"He'll live, but right now he's in no state to go out tonight. He didn't want to disappoint you, but I convinced him to let me call you and postpone the date."

"O, I feel so guilty now."

"Don't. He doesn't blame you for anything."

"Thanks for calling, Edward. I'll go see how he's doing tomorrow."

"I think he'll love that. I will probably see you tonight, Bella invited me over."

"Sure, see you tonight and tell Emmett to get better soon."

We said goodbye and I returned to Emmett to tell him what Rosalie had said. He thanked me again, but I waved him off. I needed to get ready for class anyway.

**Bpov**

The day in school was tedious. I wanted to be back in Edward's arms, but I was forced to spent time alone until later tonight. Throughout the day my short interaction with James Hunter kept popping back up into my head. I really wanted to hunt the guy down and make him explain exactly what he meant, but I was sure I didn't really want to hear it. I had managed to get over my infatuation with Jacob on my own and for now I could still see him as a halfway decent guy, but I was afraid of what James' story might do to change that.

When I was done with my classes I went home, as I had promised Alice and Rose. As I walked in the door, I could hear Alice singing along with the radio, while Rosalie was providing her background harmonies. I laughed to myself. Those girls were insane, but I loved them either way.

"Hey, Bells!" Alice greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey, Al. Rose. How was your weekend."

Alice started giggling. "We should be asking you that. How's Edward?"

I rolled my eyes when she wiggled her eyebrows. "He's wonderful."

"We need details, babe," Rose interjected before Alice could speak.

"Hey, that was my line!" she complained.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again. Instead, I went into the living room and flopped down on the sofa.

"What do you want to know?"

"Is he big?" Rose asked, smirking like she already knew it.

"Yes."

"Oh my god, how big?" Alice asked, squealing.

"Big enough to make me fear he'd never fit, but to be honest, I hardly have material to compare him too."

Alice waved her hands as if to calm a group of hysterical girls. "Show us with your hands."

I groaned. It wasn't that I didn't know, I was just a bit embarrassed how well I knew to show them how big Edward's goods were. I had only known him since Friday for crying out loud!

Taking a deep breath to suppress my sudden self-consciousness, I held up my hand to indicate his girth. "And..uhm. He longer than both my hands."

Rosalie gaped at my hands. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

She fanned herself. "I can only hope that Emmett won't be a let down after I've heard this."

Alice winked at me. "Looks to me like your boy knows what to do with it too. You look blissful."

"It's not just the sex that makes me smile like this. He's sweet and caring and really smart. And we're in love with each other."

The girls awed at the same time, causing me to go into a fit of laughter that just wouldn't stop. When I finally settled back down, they wanted to hear all about our weekend.

"Fine. When we got to his place on Saturday we really just wanted to go to his bedroom, but, of course Jacob was there."

The girls groaned. "What did he do?"

"He threatened to call my dad and ask his permission to shoot Edward. I beat him to it and called Charlie instead. Turns out, Edward's parents live in Forks too and Charlie is good friends with his dad. He practically begged me to go out with Edward every time I visited him over the past year."

"Get out of here, that is so freaky!"

"No it's not. It's just a coincidence."

Alice huffed. "I don't believe in coincidences. This was meant to be."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Rose intervened and told me to get on with the story.

"Okay, so Jacob stomps off and Edward and I go up to his room. We had sex and it was incredible."

"Didn't it hurt? I mean, my first time hurt like a bitch," Rose muttered.

"It hurt, but nothing too bad. He was really sweet and waited until the pain subsided before he moved."

"You are one lucky girl, Bella," Rose said quietly.

"I know," I whispered.

**Epov**

I managed to make it to the girls' apartment around nine. Classes ran late and Jacob was at the house when I came back, keeping me from packing my bag, by nagging me about going on a double date with him and a new girl he wanted to get into his bed. I refused, but he kept trying to talk me into it. I finally got away when he went to the bathroom.

When I walked up to their front door I could here them squealing and giggling. For just a moment I hesitated. Maybe they'd rather have a girl's night. But then I thought about Bella and I simply knocked.

A few moments later the door was forcefully yanked open, revealing a flushed, but smiling Bella.

"Hello, love."

"Hi," she said, throwing her arms around my neck.

I kissed her softly, while I picked her up off the floor and held her tight to me. A soft giggle broke us apart. We looked at each other, then smiled and turned to where Alice was beaming up at us.

"Come on, you love birds. Jasper is getting antsy to see this movie."

Bella grinned. "He picked it out. Apparently there is enough eye candy in in for us girls and enough action for you guys."

"What is it?"

"Transporter. He actually wanted to get all three movies in the series, but we convinced him that we'd rather have three movie nights than one extremely long one on a school night."

"Sounds reasonable," I laughed as I followed her into the living room.

She told me to drop my bag in her room, which I did before returning to find them all settled in, ready for the film. I grabbed Bella's sides and lifted her off the chair she was curled up in. I sat down with her on my lap a second later.

Bella kissed the side of my neck. "I love you," she whispered in my ear.

"I love you too. Now let's watch this movie, shall we?"

She nodded and returned her attention to the tv. I caught Jasper's gaze. He gave me a nod and an approving smile. I guess I had been approved.

* * *

_A/N: It's been a while, but I hope there will still be some readers out there that were hoping to see another chapter to this story. I have renewed inspiration for this one, so I hope to get the chapters out quicker from now on._

_Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think._


	10. Jacob equals trouble

**Disclaimer: The characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only toy around with them.

* * *

**

Chapter ten: Jacob equals trouble

**Edward's pov**

The rest of the week it proved to be hard for me and Bella to see each other. Our schedules were so different from each other and our workloads heavy, that we hardly got time to spend together. So we determined that we would simply see each other on Friday night and talk about working something out.

As the week wore on, Jacob kept harassing me about going on that damned double date. Eventually I got so fed up with it, that I called Bella and asked her if she wanted to go. She was reluctant, but agreed because it might get the guy off my case. We were scheduled to go on Saturday night. Bella warned me that we needed to be careful around Jacob. I asked her why, but she said a friend had told her he might not have honourable intentions.

So by the time Friday rolled along I was anxious to see my girl. I wanted to feel her in my arms again and as soon as class ended I was running to get to my car. As I pulled up I was surprised to see Emmett's car sitting out front of their building. He hadn't mentioned going out with Rosalie tonight. He had just gotten over the flue today, so I had assumed he would stay in bed and then go all out tomorrow. I guessed I had underestimated his determination.

I got upstairs and paused in the hallway when I heard a bunch of loud voices coming from their apartment. I listened for a second, trying to discern who was in there, but then I heard Bella's cry of pain and I bolted for their door. Not bothering to knock, I burst in the front door and froze at the sight in front of me.

Jacob was standing on one side of the living room, holding Bella against his body in some sort of choke hold, while Emmett was facing them, his eyes flitting from Jacob to Bella and back. He looked like he was trying to figure out how to get Bella away from him safely.

"Ah, if it isn't perfect Cullen!" Jacob sneered.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" I hissed.

"Bella can't be with you, Cullen. I won't let her. I tried to tell her nicely to dump you, but she won't do it. So if she won't listen she'll have to feel it."

I saw her tighten his hold on her and I gasped as I finally noticed the state she was in. Her clothes had been torn and through the tears, I could see several bruises blossoming. Bella's face was streaked with dried tears and I could see a little dried blood underneath her nose.

"Jacob, let her go!" Emmett boomed.

"No! She is supposed to listen to me. She always did, but then you came along and all of a sudden she's got a mind of her own. It just won't do."

"You are insane," I spat. "Let her go right now, or I will rip your balls off and feed them to you."

"No need to do that, son," a gruff voice behind me said.

I turned to find Chief Swan, in uniform, aiming a gun at Jacob.

"Jake, my boy, let my daughter go. I just had a little chat with Billy and when I heard what he had to say I got a little worried. When I was almost here, I got a call from two really distraught girls, so I am not very patient right now. Release Bella."

Jacob growled low in his throat and then shoved Bella away from him. I lunged forward to catch her as she crumpled to the ground. We sank to the floor together. Her sobbing, me holding her, trying to calm her down slightly by murmuring over and over that I loved her.

"Jacob turn aroun and put your hands behind your head. I have called the Seatlle PD and they will be here within a few minutes. I am cuffing you before they get here. If you make a sudden move I will not hesitate yo use this gun, you hear?" Charlie continued.

I had always known he was a good cop, but seeing him this level-headed when his daughter was clearly hurt, gave me an immense amount of respect for him.

**Bella's pov**

I hadn't known how dangerous Jacob really was when I opened the door for him this afternoon. Alice and Rosalie had been grocery shopping, so I was alone.

Jacob hadn't waited for me to ask him to come in, he just pushed forward. At first he had pleaded with me that Edward wasn't good enough for me. He asked me to break up with him. When I refused he started ordering me to dump him, to call him while he was there and tell Edward never to come back again. If I had been angry when he asked me, I was downright livid when he started ordering me around.

I had told him to get the hell out of our house, but he refused. So I had gotten up and started yelling at him. Big mistake.

He had flown at me, tackling me to the couch, his hands groping everywhere, his mouth hot and hard on mine. It was horrendous. Luckily the girls had come home at that moment, Emmett trailing behind. Emmett had tried to shove Jake off me, and only because he had been surprised had it worked. But I soon found myself, hauled up by my hair and pinned in a choke hold.

It was then that I heard and saw Edward storm in and not long after my father. I didn't hear what my dad said. As soon as I saw him in the doorway I knew I was safe and that was all that I cared about. Edward's arms around me soothed my aching limbs and his soft loving words erased the bitter taste from Jacob's hands all over me.

When I looked up a little while later, there were two police men talking to my father, while Jacob sat on a chair, hands cuffed behind his back. I vaguely registered the girls sitting next to me and Edward and talking, asking me if I was okay, but I couldn't find the strength to respond.

One of the officers came over and took Alice and Rosalie with him to get their statements, while his colleague crouched down in front of me, wanting to hear my story. I told him mechanically what had happened he wrote it all down and reminded me I needed to come in to make an official statement and press charges. I simply nodded, not at all sure whether or not I wanted to press charges. I had no idea if I felt up to going through all of it.

When he finally asked Edward to come with him to get his statement I got up. With a quick reassurance to the others in the room, I left to get a shower. I could still feel his hands on me, his mouth on mine and I really wanted to wash that feeling away. I scrubbed meticulously, but it didn't help.

As I sank down into the tub, the tears started spilling and I couldn't get them to stop. I shook with every sob, my entire body trembling uncontrollably. The water turned cold after some time, but I still had no control over my limbs, so I couldn't turn of the water or get up and get myself a towel.

I don't know how long I sat there, when Alice came in and yelled for Rose to help her get me out. I shook my head. I didn't want them to see me like this, I didn't want anybody to see. Rosalie, however, didn't listen to any of my protests and with a harsh, but loving voice she told me to cut it out and let her and Alice help me.

That silenced me long enough for them to shut the water off, dry my still shaking body and get me into a warm set of PJ's. When they wanted to take me to my bedroom, I couldn't make it out the door. I simply couldn't step through that door. It took Edward and my dad combined, to calm me down enough that they could get me in bed.

As I lay under the covers, warm but still shivering, I heard them through the door, discussing what to do, when suddenly Rose cut in.

"None of you have been through something like this, I have. She'll have nightmares, she'll be a mess. I think we should have someone stay in there with her for a while. We can each take a different night, but right now I think Edward will be the best one for the job. You saw her when he held her. She was relatively calm."

Charlie cleared his throat and then grumbled that he needed to go back to Forks in two days and as long as he was here, he would help me wherever he could.

"Alright, let's just agree to the following," Rosalie relented. "Charlie sleeps in Bella's room. If she for any reason can't settle down, you go and get Edward. If he can't settle her down, we will get her something to help her sleep."

There were some unintelligible mumblings before my door opened and Rosalie came in. She sat down on the side of my bed and softly brushed a strand of hair from my face.

"Whatever you need, Bella, just ask. I know what you're going through, only too well, so if you need to talk or just yell or whatever, I am here for you. Tomorrow I will clear your schedule for the coming week, so you won't have any classes. You just take all the time you need before you go back, okay."

I nodded. "Thank you, Rose."

"It's nothing. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Press charges. I know it is hard and it'll be messy, but if you don't he'll walk to do it again. Don't let that happen. I did and some other girl got hurt because I hadn't spoken up. I have felt guilty over it ever since."

"I'll try to work up the courage."

"Sweetie, we are all here for you. Whoever you need with you, we will all go with you to the station."

I nodded, thanked her again and then closed my eyes, hoping sleep would take me quickly.

**Edward's pov**

I was still sick, on the verge of throwing up when Charlie settled in for the night. Emmett and I were bunking on the living room floor on a couple of inflatable mattresses. The girls had gone to bed already, but Emmett and I were both to much on edge to sleep.

"Dude, I don't know how you kept from bashing Jacob's skull in," Emmett murmured quietly.

"Bella needed me to be there for her more than she needed me to take revenge on that bastard."

Emmett grunted and then a look of horror swept over his face. "Did you know that Rose had been raped?"

"No, I didn't."

"I talked to her about it a little before she went to bed. It was her first boyfriend when she was seventeen. She had wanted to wait, but one night he got drunk and with a group of his friends he had showed up at her doorstep. The friends stayed outside her bedroom door while he forced himself on her. It's so sick. I wish I could have been there for her then, you know? I wanted to kill the son of a bitch when she told me."

"What happened to him?" I wondered aloud.

"Rose was too afraid to press charges, so he never was arrested. After about two years he did it again to some other girl he was dating. The girl's father went over the edge when he heard and he shot him. He hadn't meant to kill him, but the son of a bitch didn't make it."

My stomach rolled over. "Scum bags like that make me feel ashamed to be a man. Why do some men feel the need to dominate a woman like that? It's sick and disgusting and when I hear stories about things like this happening, I just want to get my hands on the ones that did it and make them feel the pain they inflicted. Not only the physical, but the mental too."

"I know what you mean, Edward. I really do. I wish the girls and I hadn't wasted so much time talking in the grocery store before we drove over here. If we had just postponed our discussion until we were home, none of this would have happened."

"You can't think like that, Emmett. Maybe it wouldn't have happened tonight, but I have no doubt it would have happened at some other time. Jacob didn't think straight from the very moment he knew Bella and I liked each other."

Emmett grunted something I didn't understand before telling me goodnight and settling down to go to sleep.

An hour later I was still up, so instead of just staring at the ceiling, I got up and went to the kitchen to make myself some tea. When I sat down with a mug clasped in my hands, Charlie came shuffling in, looking just as restless as I felt.

"Tea?" I asked him quietly.

"Sure, maybe it'll help."

I gave him my mug and got up to make myself a new one. I came back to find Charlie standing in Bella's doorway, looking at his daughter. I simply sat down on the couch and blew on my tea.

"I heard you and Emmett talk," he whispered into the quiet room.

"I figured not everyone would be sleeping."

"I know how you feel. With the things I see in my work, I sometimes find it hard to see the good in life, but then I see a boy sitting on a living room floor trying everything he can to calm his distraught girl down and I know what makes this world go round."

I looked up at him in surprise. He smiled warmly at me.

"I am usually a very protective father, but Edward, I know you, I know your family and in the short time I have now seen how you are with her, I just know you two will be great together. All I ask of you is to be honest with her, always. My ex-wife was unhappy for quite some time when she finally left. She never said anything to me, so when she packed up and left, I was stunned. If she had talked to me about it, I would've tried anything to help save our marriage, but she didn't. Bella is like me, she would walk through fire for her loved ones, so I ask you to be honest with her, even if it's hard to be."

"I will do my utmost to always be honest with her, sir."

"Call me Charlie."

I nodded. We drank our tea in silence, sitting next to each other on the couch, both lost in our own thoughts.

* * *

_A/N: There is more to the Jacob situation and it will be explained next chapter. I realize that this subject might be hard to bear for some people, but I honestly do not mean to make anyone uncomfortable. I hope you guys will let me know what you thought of the chapter._

_Hugs,_

_Mo_


	11. How and why and a helluva surprise

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

* * *

**

Chapter eleven: How and why and a helluva surprise

**Edward's pov**

It wasn't long after Charlie and I had finished our drinks that he turned to me and cleared his throat.

"I think I should explain why I was already on my way over here."

I looked at him from the corner of my eye and nodded.

"Like I said when I arrived, I was talking to Billy, Jacob's father, when he told me that Jacob hadn't called in with his therapist for a while. The boy has been seeing one since his mom died five years ago."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"He apparently has been having delusions. It grew worse over time and his therapist got worried enough to have him committed for a few weeks, but while he was there, he behaved himself like a regular guy so they were forced to let him go. A few weeks later he got arrested for assaulting a girl. He tried to force himself on her, but her brother got there in time to save her. The girl couldn't handle it, though. She killed herself before she could even give the cops a statement and what little her brother actually saw, he wasn't convicted."

I groaned. This was insanity.

"What happened that he lost control again?"

"According to Billy Jacob hasn't been in for his appointments and his therapist checked to see if he had his prescription refilled, but he hadn't. I think he stopped taking his medicine, thinking he could do without them. You must have set something off when you and Bella started going out together."

"I thought he was just being a douche."

"I can't blame you, Edward. I never knew any of this until Billy came and talked to me yesterday."

"I know. I just wish I could have kept this from her. She doesn't deserve to go through this, she deserves so much better."

Charlie nodded solemnly.

The following morning, Bella seemed to be doing a lot better than the night before. She requested some alone time with her dad and afterwards the two of them went down to the station to report what happened the night before. Charlie told us he would call us when they needed any of us for statements.

After Bella and Charlie left, Rosalie sat down beside me on the couch. She looked up, giving me a sad smile and I knew she must have been thinking about her past, so I wordlessly put and arm around her shoulders to comfort her. She gave me a grateful smile before snuggling into my side.

A couple of minutes later, Alice sat on my other side and she too snuggled into me. I couldn't suppress the silly grin as I realized how it must look. Emmett, who had been in the shower, walked In as gave me an incredulous look.

"If anyone calls you a geek after seeing you like this, they are blind and crazy," he joked, before dropping down in front of Rosalie and turning on the TV.

Rosalie pulled away from me and leaned over Emmett, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and leaning her head on the top of his. They looked like they were a real couple and I was happy for them. They suited each other.

Jasper joined us a little while later and pulled Alice from my embrace and settled her onto his lap. We watched L.A. Ink for a while, everyone lost in their own thoughts. I didn't really feel like a fifth wheel, but I did miss Bella very much in that moment.

"I think we should all stick together, no matter what," Alice spoke softly.

"Me too. Whatever happens between us, we need to stick together. We have finally found people who we are comfortable with, we shouldn't let it slip from our fingers," Rosalie murmured, nodding to herself.

"I agree," I added. "I was a loner until I met Bella and with her I finally made some real friends for the first time of my life. I really don't want to lose them."

"Yup," Jasper spoke up. "We might be different and stuff, but we click somehow."

"Dude!" Emmett exclaimed, turning around to face us all. "I can feel my balls shrinking with all this mushy shit. Can we at least pretend we're guys. Shit, I love you all and everything, but really man, keep it cool."

We all laughed together and that's how Charlie and Bella found us.

**Bella's pov**

I returned from the station to a house filled with my friends and the sight of them together, laughing, comfortable, gave me so much strength. I glanced up at my dad and I saw that he too was looking at them and realizing how special this bunch of people really were.

"I'm going home, kiddo. You stick with this group, you hear? I hope you will be friends for the rest of your lives, because people like these, you only meet once in a lifetime."

My sight got blurry as I hugged my father tight around his waist. He had been great about everything. He was my rock when I needed to talk to the Police and on the way home we talked a lot about what was going to happen next. I knew I was going to have a hard time to come and it would most likely take me a long time to completely put it all behind me, but I also knew that with my friends and my father behind me, I would manage.

~*~

Little over a month had passed and I had taken the stand in the case against Jacob. My testimony was strengthened when a girl spoke up about being assaulted by Jacob in the past. It finally made it clear to me why James had known so much about Jacob and why he had felt the need to warn me. The girl was his girlfriend at the time it had happened.

Victoria had never spoken about what Jacob had done to her, but now that I had stepped forward, James had finally been able to convince her to do the same. So with her, Jacob's total came to three. I had been sick to my stomach about that.

He was sent to a psychiatric facility where he would receive treatment. If he was done with those treatments within six years, he would serve the rest of his time in prison. A very tiny part of me felt sorry for the friend I once had as a kid. I knew though, that without my statement, Jacob would have progressed to a worse kind of man and he needed to be protected from himself.

Edward had been a perfect gentleman about everything. We only kissed and sometimes caressed with our clothes still on, but I had been getting light panic attacks when we would try anything more, so we kept going very, very slowly.

Only a week ago I decided to get some counselling to help me put it behind me and after one meeting with my doctor I could already feel the difference. She showed me techniques to take the bad memories and let them go. So, now I wanted to see if I could take things with Edward a step farther.

"Alice?" I called when I got home after my final class on Friday.

"In my bedroom!" she yelled back.

I stepped into her room and laughed at the scene before me. Alice was bent over inside her closet with a huge pile of clothes draped over her bed. Every now and then she would fling something on the pile and while grumbling, dig further.

"Al, I really need your help."

She pulled her head back and smiled. "I'd offer you a seat on my bed, but it's kind of full. Want to talk about it in the living room."

"Uhm...It's actually a really small favour. I need you to help me shop. Edward is cooking dinner for me tonight and I really want something sexy to wear."

Alice's eyes lit up. "First of all, are you about to try what I think you're going to try?"

I nodded, feeling my cheeks flush immediately, but Alice simply squealed and hugged me, telling me she was happy for us both.

"And second," she said while pulling back. "Did you just seriously ask me to help you shop?"

"I did and don't make me regret it."

Alice gave another squeal and then shoved me out of her room, asking me to give her fifteen minutes to get her mess cleaned up again. Apparently her own fashion crisis could wait until we returned.

**Edward's pov**

It had been more than a months since that night with Jacob and Bella was slowly but surely getting a grip on her anxiety. I could sense the biggest change in her, though, after she had her first session with the psychologist my father had recommended. I was happy that my girl was starting to feel better, because whenever I would touch her and she would panic, I'd feel like a creep, to be honest and I hated it.

I hated myself for making her uncomfortable, but at the same time hated the fact that I couldn't touch her properly. By now I was craving for some improvement, because I desperately wanted to show her how much I loved her. So tonight, I wanted to cook her dinner and then talk to her about practising with taking things further, one baby-step at a time.

At first I didn't want to do it, because I felt guilty for wanting that physical connection, but after a phone call with my father, I knew I should at least discuss it with her, because I really didn't know what she thought on the subject.

So I cooked her favourite meal and waited for her to come over. She would drive with Rosalie who was going out with Emmett tonight. James, who had taken over Jacob's old room, had gone to visit his family for the weekend, so we had the house to ourselves. The typical college boy in me rejoiced.

My good mood however, vanished when Rosalie and Bella entered the house. I don't know what it was, but they were both on edge. You could almost feel the uneasiness rolling off them in waves.

"Girls, what's wrong?"

"Um, Edward. We need you to sit down," Rosalie said softly.

My first thought was, that Bella was here to break up with me and I already felt my stomach drop and my heart start to tear.

"Edward, I was with Alice at the mall today to buy a new outfit for tonight," Bella started, while she paced in front of me.

"Okay. Did something happen?"

"Well, something didn't happen. Shit, I'm doing this all wrong."

"Calm down, Bella. Edward will understand," Rosalie said soothingly.

By now I was completely lost, so I sat and waited for Bella to continue.

"Okay. Alice needed to go to the drugstore to buy tampons. When we were there I realized I haven't bought tampons for quite some time. So I did the math and I'm two weeks late."

I swallowed hard. "Is this something that happens to you a lot?"

"No. I'm never late. So I called my doctor who said it might be stress because of everything that happened lately, but he did urge me to buy a pregnancy test..." she trailed off, not meeting my eyes.

I stood and took her in my arms. "Are you?" I whispered into her hair.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she sobbed. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm so sorry. I've ruined everything."

"Shhh, silly girl. Shhhh. You didn't ruin everything. You didn't ruin anything at all."

I pulled away so I could look her in the eye. "The fact that you are carrying my child is a bit daunting, if I'm completely honest, but at the same time it's the happiest feeling in the world."

**Bella's pov**

I couldn't believe my ears. Edward was actually happy about this? I shook my head, finding it impossible to believe.

"Bella, look at me. I love you more than anything and a baby that is part you and part me, in my eyes, is the perfect proof of that love. If you want my opinion, I think we should have this baby, because with a mommy as loving and lovely as you, what could possibly go wrong?"

"But what about your education?" I exclaimed.

"Bella, really. I can work it out. My mom and dad did when I was born. We can do it too. Unless you don't want to of course," he added, suddenly looking afraid.

"No! I want to keep the baby. I would never get rid of it, because it is part of you and I love you so much."

"Thank god," he whispered, before crushing his lips forcefully against mine and for the first time in over a month, I had no trouble reciprocating. I had no flashes of Jacob. All I felt was Edward's eager lips hungrily devouring mine.

A quiet sob from the other end of the room broke us from our little bubble. We looked up to find a very emotional Rosalie standing awkwardly in the doorway. Edward laughed and opened his arm. Rosalie only hesitated a moment before throwing herself at us and giving us a fierce hug while crying her congratulations.

Emmett walked in and groaned. "Dude, why do I find you with two women hanging off of you, again?"

"Oh, Emmett, shut up!" Rosalie scolded. "I was just congratulating them on their good news."

"What good news?"

I looked at Edward, who raised an eyebrow as if to sat it was up to me, so I looked at Emmett, grinned and blurted: "We're having a baby!"

* * *

_A/N: I hope it clears up the unexpected attack from Jacob as well as give you hope for the future of Edward and Bella._

_Please drop me a review and tell me what you think. For now I am aiming to make this a twenty chapter story, so I hope I can give you what you guys are hoping for._

_Thank you all for reading and I hope to see you again soon._

_Mo_


	12. A changing life

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight

* * *

**

Chapter twelve: A changing life

**Bella's pov**

Finding out you're pregnant at the age of nineteen and your boyfriend is twenty-one, is not something that you go around shouting from the rooftops. At least not for me. It seemed like Edward however, was glowing every time we were together.

My insecurity about being pregnant wasn't waning, if anything it was increasing. I had known for a week by now and I was getting more and more anxious about what people were going to think when they found out.

My dad sure wouldn't be happy. He had trusted Edward to take care of me, not to get me pregnant. It made me afraid of what he might say when we would drive up there tomorrow to tell him and Edward's parents about our news. I feared I might have to hide his gun from before we actually did tell him anything.

"Bells?" Alice called from the other side of my door.

"Come in," I answered, still not completely present in reality.

"Bella!" she exclaimed as she walked in the door. "Why aren't you ready? Edward will be here in ten minutes and he asked you to dress nicely."

"I don't know what to wear," I defended weakly.

Alice rolled her eyes and turned to my still closed closet. With a heavy sigh she pulled it open and after huffing a few times at my lack of fashion sense she eventually emerged with a blue, silk blouse and a pair of grey dress pants along with my only pair of high heeled boots.

After thanking her, I quickly got dressed, while Alice interrupted me every now and then so she could put on some make-up and pin up my hair in a low chignon. I was almost finished when I heard Edward's voice from the other side of the door. I figured Rosalie must have let him in.

After a last once over from Alice, she opened my door to let me out. I was still chuckling at her silly behaviour when I stepped into the living room. When I saw Edward I think my jaw dropped.

He was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a green button up with the top two buttons open, showing off his perfect chest a little. He had managed to tame his hair somewhat and even taken the time to put in contacts. He looked so different from the slightly awkward guy I knew, I had to pinch myself to check if I wasn't dreaming.

"Hello, love. Are you ready to go?" he asked softly, his eyes glittering with some emotion I couldn't quite pinpoint.

"I'm ready."

He smiled and took my arm to lead me out of the apartment. I didn't even say goodbye to the girls, I was that emerged in the beauty that was my boyfriend. Edward kept smiling at me as we descended the stairs.

"Why are you staring at me, Bella?" he whispered as we reached his car.

"Just surprised how many different faces you have. You look so handsome. It's incredible."

He pulled me into his arms and gave me a gentle kiss. "I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you too."

**Edward's pov**

Bella was quiet on our drive to the restaurant I had picked out. I worried a little about my plan for this evening. What if she didn't respond the way I had hoped she would? What if she had second thoughts about keeping the baby?

My nervous inner monologue continued when we entered the restaurant and the hostess tried her hardest to flirt with me. I was far to preoccupied to even notice. If it hadn't been for Bella muttering about the woman's manners, I wouldn't have even realized what was going on.

"Don't worry about it, love," I whispered close to her ear. "I only have eyes for you."

Bella sighed and leaned into my side a little more. "God, I love you," she breathed.

I chuckled under my breath as we followed the hostess to our table. We were seated in a corner, away from prying eyes, just like I had wanted. After the hostess left we were approached by a waiter who gave us our menus. The problem with this guy was, that he kept staring at Bella's breasts. She gripped my knee to stop me from lunging at the guy and taking a swing at him.

When he left, Bella leaned closer so she could give me a kiss on my cheek. "I absolutely adore you and I think we both have to learn how to live with the other getting ogled every now and then," she whispered in my ear.

I chuckled. "I guess so. If you think about it, it's only fair that we both get jealous every now and then."

"Yes, but do me a favour?"

"Sure. Anything."

"Don't start dressing like this all the time now, okay? I like you in your band shirts and jeans and glasses and it had the added benefit that not every woman within visual range is drooling over you."

I laughed heartily at her words. "My love, if anyone should stick to her regular wardrobe, it's you. You look far too desirable when you are all dressed up like tonight. Besides, I love your hoodies and jeans and messy bun," I said, winking at her.

She laughed with me. During the rest of the meal, we talked about the baby and when we were going to be looking for an apartment. When desert finally was served, I felt nervous all of a sudden. I had practised this in my head a million times, but it was so much different than doing this for real.

Bella smiled at me, oblivious of my sudden tension and picked up her spoon. I quickly put my hand over hers to stop her from starting.

"Edward? What's th-" she cut off mid-sentence as I slid down on one knee in front of her and took her hands in one of mine.

I fumbled in my pocket for the box. When I finally managed to pull it out, Bella was already crying silently. I smiled up at her as I opened the box to show her the sapphire ring I bought at an antique store.

"My sweet Bella. I know we haven't known each other for that long, but I know in my heart that I will never love another woman, the way I love you. Bella, will you marry me?"

She wiped her tears away, giving me a watery smile. "Yes," she whispered hoarsely.

I felt all tension seep out of me and if I wasn't in the middle of a restaurant, I would have pulled her to the floor and made love to her right then and there.

As I slid the ring on her finger, I realized with a start that it was a perfect fit, like it was meant to be on her finger. Bella grinned down at me. "Come here and kiss me," she muttered, grabbing my shirt and pulling me to her

Our lips met in a frenzied kiss and somewhere in the back of my mind I heard a few people hooting and clapping. I vaguely thought that we hadn't been as secluded as I had originally thought, but it all paled in comparison to the overwhelming joy I felt at knowing that Bella would be mine for the rest of our lives.

**Bella's pov**

When we got home from the restaurant, we walked into a small surprise party. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, James and some girl I didn't know, were waiting for us in the living room. They had put up a banner which said 'Congratulations future Mr. And Mrs. Cullen'. I smiled when I read. Alice must have been very sure of the result to have made this.

We were hugged and kissed and congratulated, while my eyes kept returning to Edward and his beaming smile. If he had asked me a week ago, I might have said no. But tonight I saw us together as an old married couple with children and grandchildren at the image just felt so right, that I knew one day I would marry him. So when he asked the question, I actually didn't have to think about it.

"Oh my god, Bella, would you have believed me when I told you, you would be pregnant and engaged today, if I had told you the night we went to that party?" Alice giggled.

"Of course not, Alice. I would have taken you to an insane asylum and left you there for shock treatment."

She laughed happily, until Tanya, who I learned was James' new girlfriend, came up to me.

"Tell me, Bella, how did you manage to snag Edward? He seems like a great catch," she asked, a little too sweetly.

"He is a great catch. We met not so long ago at a party at his house. We hit it off rather quickly and we've been together ever since."

"And now you're engaged. My don't you work fast," she laughed, trying a little too hard to sound off-handed. It still sounded like a sneer to me and I could tell that Alice didn't like her very much either.

"Well, Tanya, when it's right, it's right," I murmured, looking at Edward across the room.

"True, true."

I excused myself and went over to Edward, who was talking to James about his ideas for a new home for our new family. James' father was in real estate and he apparently knew the right locations for a family home. I yawned and leaned into Edward's shoulder. He kissed the top of my had and wrapped me up in his arms, not stopping his conversation with James.

Not too long after, Tanya sidled up next to James, running her hands up and down his arm, trying to distract him, no doubt.

"Tan, I'm having a discussion with Edward here, do you mind?" he finally asked, a little pissed.

"Well, excuse me. You don't mind Bella cutting in, but you do me? Geez, I must be real important."

She was pouting like a petulant smile, but I could see in James' eyes that he was starting to feel guilty.

"Come on, baby. You can stand next to me, but I can't focus with your hands all over me. Besides, we're discussing their new family home. It's sort of important that Bella's in on the conversation."

Her eyes snapped to me, an evil grin adorning her features. "Family home? Why would two college kids need a family home?"

"Bella and I are getting married and we are expecting a baby," Edward said, sounding absolutely unashamed and proud.

I smiled up at him, for his utter confidence in us. When I turned back around, Tanya was smirking at me, shaking her head ever so slightly. I didn't understand what her problem was, but I found out about an hour later when I went to the bathroom.

I walked back out into the hallway, only to get trapped by Tanya. "Listen up, Bella," she hissed under her breath. "My family have been linked with Edward's family for years. His parents want him to marry me or one of my sisters as soon as he gets out of college. I don't care if you're pregnant, he'll never be yours, you little gold digger."

"You're insane," I said quietly. "Things don't work like that anymore, Tanya. Edward and I love each other. We are expecting a baby and we are getting married. There's nothing you can do to stop it."

"Don't count on it, little Bella. I have many influential friends. I have many ways of making this little bubble of yours burst. Edward might not know it yet, but he _will_ be marrying a Denali."

With those words she spun around and stomped off, leaving me speechless.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it took me so long to updat. I've been working my ass off to finish my other AH story, Love uncovered, and then life just got in the way, you know?_

_I hope you're all still hanging in there, though. I would love to hear what you think of the new chapter and if you think Tanya will be right, or if she will be proven wrong._

_Hugs,_

_Mo_


	13. Visiting Forks

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

Chapter thirteen: Visiting Forks.

**Edward's pov**

When Bella returned from the bathroom, I could tell something was up, so I excused myself with James and went over to her.

"Love? What's wrong?"

"I can't talk about it here. Can we go into my room for a minute?"

"Of course."

I guided her, my hand on the small of her back, into her bedroom and quietly closed the door behind me.

"What happened that made you look so sad?" I asked her as I sat down next to her on the bed.

"Did you know Tanya before tonight?"

"No, actually I didn't."

"She told me her family has been life long friends with your parents?"

I frowned, searching my memory for mention of a Tanya, but I drew a blank. "I really wouldn't know. What was her last name again?"

"Denali."

I shrugged. "Don't know. Why? What does that have to do with why my fiancée is looking so down?"

She gave me a weak smile. "Tanya came up to me when I came out of the bathroom. She kind of threatened me that I would lose you, because apparently you were meant to marry her or one of her sisters. It seems that your parents struck a deal with hers."

I laughed. "I highly doubt that and even if it were true, we don't live in the eighteen hundreds any more, Bella. I wouldn't agree to an arranged marriage, especially now that I've found you."

She looked relieved, but in the depths of her eyes I could still see some doubt lingering.

"Is that all there is wrong, Bella? Because you look like you've got more things worrying you."

She sighed deeply. "I'm not sure, Edward. There's so much going on right now. We have to tell our parents that we're getting married and having a baby. My dad will be livid, I just know it and I have never met your mom and your dad only when I was clumsy enough to get myself hurt. It's just... I don't know. I'm afraid of what'll happen when we go to Forks and that the trouble we might run in to, will make you realize I'm not worth it all."

"You stop that, right now! I asked you to marry me because I love you. Would I have waited if you weren't pregnant? Probably. Would I have asked you in the end anyway? Hell, yes. Bella the only way I will ever leave you, is if you ask me to go."

"Okay, I'm sorry... I love you too. Being invisible for all these years has made it hard for me to keep my self esteem up. Just bear with me when I get like this, okay?"

"I promise, love. Will you do the same for me? I might be a guy, but I get insecure too, sometimes."

"I promise."

We discussed the Tanya situation for a moment and decided to keep it to ourselves for now. We would only use the information if the subject was brought up by my parents. By the time we came back out, James and Tanya had taken off and Emmett and Jasper were getting ready to leave.

Bella, who was completely wiped out, went to get ready for bed, while I helped Rosalie and Alice clean up the apartment.

**Bella's pov**

I woke up to Edward's mouth on my belly, kissing it softly and occasionally murmuring to the baby growing inside of me.

"Good morning," I whispered. "What are you doing?"

"I'm telling our baby that mommy and daddy are getting married soon and that we love him or her and that we hope he or she comes into the world safely," I said quietly.

His eyes were so vivid with his love and devotion shining in them, that it literally took my breath away. I threaded my hands into his hair and pulled him up to me. My lips eagerly found his in a passionate kiss.

We were interrupted, though, when Alice knocked on my door, reminding us that we were set to leave for Forks in an hour. Bless her for helping us remember, but curse her for her timing. I felt Edward's hard length press in the exact spot where I needed him.

I moaned softly as I undulated my hips under him. "Can we do this very quickly?" I groaned in his ear.

He grinned wickedly before undressing me as fast as he could. "Bella, love. You're going to have to be quiet, otherwise Alice is going to hear you."

"I can be quiet," I mumbled.

He kissed me hard as his hands pushed down his boxer-briefs. He didn't even bother taking them off all the way, before he pushed forward and filled me completely. We were as quiet as we could, but couldn't completely control ourselves when our orgasms came on fast and strong and we exploded together.

"My god, Bella. You are amazing," he breathed into my neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I murmured.

Another knock on my bedroom door made us realize that we in fact had to hurry up if we wanted to be at the Cullens house on time.

When we were both showered and dressed we rushed out into the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. Bad idea. When I smelled the bacon that Alice was frying, I had to turn right around and make a run for the bathroom.

When I came back, Alice had covered up the bacon and loaded scrambled eggs onto a plate for me. With a grateful smile, I devoured the eggs and chucked down the milk Edward had poured for me.

~*~

The drive up to Forks was peaceful. We only spoke when we needed to and otherwise simply enjoyed the other's company while we listened to the music and watched the scenery fly by.

"Are you nervous about telling my dad?" I asked him softly.

"A little, but I think if he takes some time to think about it, that he'll be happy for us."

"I wish I was so sure about that. He can be very irrational when it comes to me."

"If I have to, I'll prove to him every day how much I love you until he gives us his blessing."

I chuckled at the images it brought to my mind."We'll just have to wait and see. I'm sure your parents will be just as hard to convince."

"You know what?" Edward started, sounding a little annoyed by now. "Why don't we just give them all the benefit of the doubt and just hope they'll respond kindly, okay? I hate it that we both are this insecure about it. Today of all days we should be trusting our love for each other and the fact that we can make it together."

"Wow. Where did that come from?"

Edward pulled off the highway and parked the car. He turned towards me, eyes fierce but pleading. "I need you to trust in me in us. I love you. I have told you this time and again, but I get the feeling you don't believe me sometimes. If you aren't sure whether you want to be with me, I'd rather you tell me now."

**Edward's pov**

I know I was being irrationally angry about this, but Bella's doubts were making me insecure and I needed to believe in this if I wanted to sell it to Chief Swan and my parents. If they got the idea that we weren't sure, they might have a lot more trouble coping than when they see and believe we love each other enough to stay together and make this work.

"Fine, do you want me to admit that I'm scared to death? Because I am, Edward. We hardly know each other and here we are having a baby and getting married. I'm scared, I'm sorry, but it's true."

I sighed. "Then why did you say yes to keeping the baby, to marrying me?"

Tears formed in her eyes. "I'm not sure."

The silence in the car was deafening.

After several minutes of just staring at each other, I broke the silence. "Now what?"

"Now you drop me off at my fathers house, you go to your parents and we won't mention our engagement. We both need to think about this, Edward."

I scoffed. "I don't. I want to marry you and I want to raise this child with you, but if you don't want that, just let me know. I'll be happy to take care of our baby on my own. You don't even have to be there. Just promise me you won't have an abortion."

Bella's mouth fell open. She looked like she wanted to say something, but nothing came out, so with a resigned sigh I started the car and drove on to Forks.

When I dropped her off at her father's house, I asked her once more if she was sure she didn't want to tell him anything about the pregnancy and our engagement, but she was adamant about it and forced me to drive off while she stood in the driveway looking after me with sad, haunted eyes.

I had no idea how to fix this, how to make her see how much I loved her, how much I needed her in my life. Groaning in frustration I pulled onto the long winding driveway to my parents' house. My father was out on the porch, smoking a cigarette. He waved at me as I parked the car.

"Hey dad," I called as I got out of the car.

"Edward. I was expecting to see Bella with you. Where is she?"

"She's at her father's house. I need your help, dad. Things are really messed up right now."

"Your mom had something come up, so she went out for an hour or so, so we can talk inside."

I shot him a weak smile before heading into the house.

"So, son, what has gotten you so incredibly sad?" dad asked as soon as we were seated.

I breathed in deeply and then explained how Bella and I had gotten to know each other and how easily we fell in love. I explained about the unexpected pregnancy and how I wanted to take care of Bella and the baby. Then I told him about my proposal and that Bella had accepted so readily that it had made my heart soar. By the time I finished telling him about  
Bella's constant change of heart, I was feeling battered by my own changing emotions. I felt out of control and all I really wanted was to have Bella with me.

"Go see her and explain that no matter how many times she thinks you won't make it, you'll prove to her that you will. I can see how much you love her, Edward. Don't give up on that. I will call her father and explain what's going on. I'm sure he will help us out. He already talked to me about how much he hoped you two would get married one day."

"He did?"

Dad smiled. "Yes, he did. Your mom wasn't too happy about that comment, because she still hopes you'll marry one of the girls form her best friend form college, but I told him I was rooting for you and Bella too."

**Bella's pov**

As I watched Edward drive away, I felt my chest being cracked open. I wanted to run after him and tell him I was sorry, I was just being emotional and worried and stupid and that I did trust him and us and that we would make it, but I couldn't.

I simply couldn't move.

My father was the one who eventually guided me into the house, asking me why I was early and alone. I burst out in tears, and blurted everything our without thinking.

I saw his face turn purple for a second when I told him I found out I was pregnant, but then when I told him how Edward had responded, his whole face lit up. I was stunned by his response, especially when I told him Edward proposed to me.

"That's a good guy you've got there, Bella. Don't let go," he told me earnestly.

"Dad? How can you say that? I was completely expecting a long lecture on how marrying this young would never work and having a baby in college is a bad idea."

My father chuckled and shook his head. "Bella, you always did have a bit of a tendency to worry too much, but this is ridiculous. You obviously love Edward, he obviously loves you. If the both of you feel like you're ready for this, then you should go for it."

"Oh, dad, I've been so stupid. My insecurities have gotten the better of me and now I've driven Edward away," I cried.

My father hugged me briefly. "Bells, Bells, Bells. He's right here in Forks. Why don't we just drive up to the Cullens' and you can talk to him about it?"

"We need to leave, right now!"

I hurried out to the hallway to get my coat and yelled at my dad to hurry his ass up.

When we were half way there, Charlie got a call. He gave short answers, told the person on the other end not to worry and that he would explain. I had no idea what he was talking about and didn't really care. I only cared about Edward and making things right again.

"Bells, we need to save Edward," dad suddenly said as he hung up the phone.

"What? Why?"

"Carlisle was on the phone just now. Edward talked to him about what happened and apparently Esme came in during the last part of the explanation with an old friends of hers and her daughters. Esme seems to think you and Edward are through and he'll be willing to date one of those girls."

I groaned in mortification. "Don't tell me, the Denali girls?"

"Yes."

"Step on it, dad. I have a fiancée to save."

* * *

_A/N: Hope you all liked it. Lemme know what you think._

_Love,_

_Mo_


	14. An unneeded rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All rights to anything Twilight related belong to Mrs. Meyer.

* * *

**

Chapter fourteen: An unneeded rescue

**Edward's pov**

Just as dad mentioned calling Charlie to explain things, my mother swooped into the room with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Edward, darling. I've missed you," she gushed as she hugged me tightly.

I opened my mouth to tell her I missed her too, but stopped cold when I saw a woman my mother's age and three girls that were my age, filing into the room. Confused I turned to my mother.

"What is going on here?"

"Oh, well... You see Tanya called her mother last night, utterly distraught about this girl you were going to bring home, what was her name again? Berta?"

"No mom, it's Bella," I sighed, already exasperated.

"Oh, right. Well I heard she's purposefully gotten herself pregnant and is now trying to trick you into marrying her."

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, sit down and listen, okay?"

"Of course sweetie."

I turned to the Denali women, shooting a death glare at Tanya, whose smug smile evaporated as soon as she saw my livid expression. "You girls better sit down and listen very carefully, because I will not explain myself again."

From the corner of my eye I saw dad leave the room, but I couldn't care less. I needed my mother and these conniving Denali girls to know exactly what was going on and how I would never give up on Bella for anything.

"Mom, I don't know what dad told you about Bella, but she's Chief Swans's daughter. The one you and dad always raved about when I came home from college over the past couple of years?"

Esme gasped and then blushed. "Oh, Edward, I am so sorry. I had no idea we were talking about her. If I did, I never would have invited the girls here today. It's just that Tanya made her out to be a girl with few morals and I stupidly believed her."

"You always only see the good side in people, mom, so I can't say I blame you for believing one of your friend's daughters over a girl you never even met, but next time, talk to me first?"

"Of course, of course."

"Well, then let me explain what happened with me and Bella. As you may or may not have heard through dad, Bella and I met at a party not too long ago. We really hit it off that night and after one or two minor misunderstandings, we started dating each other."

Esme smiled warmly at me and squeezed my hand. "Go on."

"Not too long ago, Bella was attacked by someone she though was her friend and that really stressed her out. It took us a long time to get over that together. In that time she blamed her lack of period on the stress, but then when she started feeling sick and things, she did a pregnancy test. It turned out to be positive."

I inhaled deeply before continuing. "She left me the choice to stay or walk away. Mom, I love her so damn much, I can't tell you how happy I was when I learned I was going to be a father. I asked her to marry me because I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I really hope you can come to terms with that."

My mother was crying by the time I finished and while sniffling nodded vehemently. "I'm so sorry for doubting your judgement, Edward. It's just that Tanya was always sort of a look out for me while you were in college. She'd keep an eye on you from afar and when she first started mentioning this girl you were seeing, I guess I kind of panicked. Tanya didn't help matters by making me believe she wasn't good enough for you."

"Well," I sighed, shooting Tanya anther scowl. "Tanya is not exactly a good judge of the situation, because in all my time in college she never even talked to me until the night I proposed to Bella. She threatened her while they were a guest at our engagement party. Mom, do me a favour and never believe another word that girl tells you."

Mrs. Denali slowly stood and walked forward. "Edward, on behalf of my eldest daughter I wish to apologize. She had all of us believing the wrong things. I promise you that not Esme's nor mine intent was to see you hurt. We only hoped to see you happy with someone."

"But I am. With Bella. That is, if she'll still have me..." I trailed off.

**Bella's pov.**

I caught part of Edward's heated defence and it melted my heart, but when he said that last part, I felt like such a fool for making him doubt my love for him.

"Of course, I'll still have you. If you can forgive me for my stupid tendency to see the glass as half empty and subsequently doubting myself," I spoke, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Edward's head snapped up and I could see the hope in his eyes. "Do you mean it, because I can't take another argument like that."

"I mean it. I am so sorry."

He stepped towards me and rather roughly pulled me into his arms. His lips crashed down onto mine, setting my body on fire. I vaguely registered a disgusted sound coming from Tanya, but I couldn't care less.

My hands twisted in his hair as his hands slid down to my bottom. He pulled me close to him and I felt his erection press into my belly. I was about to hitch a leg over his hip when my father's distinct grumble caught my attention.

My cheeks flaming brightly, I pulled away, giving Edward a sheepish smile. Slowly I turned back to my father, who, much to my surprise, was grinning like a fool.

"Edward, son, welcome to the family," he grinned as he stretched out his hand.

Edward chuckled as he shook my dad's hand. "Thank you so much Charlie. It means a lot to me that you're accepting me as your future son-in-law."

"Don't mention it, son. Your dad and I have talked about getting you together with Bells for a while and I'm actually quite pleases that we were right."

Edward's mother cleared her throat and shot both my father as well as Dr. Cullen a meaningful glare. "You two have some apologies to make. First of all to Edward and Bella. Because you never told me any of your scheming and what you heard about those two, I have been worrying about Edward for nothing. If you would have simply told me they were dating and happy together, I would have seen through Tanya's lies so much sooner and not tried to set Edward up with one of these girls."

"Second of all you need to apologize to Carmen and her girls for the exact reason I just mentioned. And third I expect an apology for not including me. I would have loved to help you set Bella and Edward up."

I snickered hen I took in their faces. Both dad and Dr. Cullen looked like schoolboys being scolded by their favourite teacher. Edward buried his face in my neck and shook with silent laughter.

"Well," Esme said as she turned to us. "I owe you an apology, Bella dear. I let myself be led by Tanya's assessments and haven't given you an honest chance. I am so sorry. You must think I am such a hateful woman to try and push another girl on my son when he is already with you."

I stepped forward. "No, Mrs. Cullen, please don't apologize. If I had been in your shoes, I would have trusted the information of a family friend and I would have been just as doubtful as you were."

She gently hugged me before stepping away and walking Mrs. Denali and her daughters to the front door.

"If you will excuse me and Bella, we have something to discuss," Edward told our fathers right before he dragged me up the stairs and into his bedroom.

**Edward's pov**

I felt so overwhelmed that I just had to get Bella out of there and into my arms. I needed to taste her mouth and feel her body against mine. So when we entered my room, I kicked the door closed with my foot, while my mouth devoured hers.

Bella moaned softly as our tongues met and I pushed her lightly up against the wall. Bella's hands were pulling on my hair, while I was trying to get her shirt up and off of her. She gasped, arching her back into me as my mouth found her hardened nipples through the fabric of her bra.

We were both moaning, completely forgetting about our parents who were downstairs. I needed to be inside her.

"God, Edward, I want you," Bella breathed.

"Then get those fucking pants off, Bella. I want to be inside you."

Bella's eyes widened at my words, but then she was eagerly pushing her jeans down her legs. As soon as she stepped out of them, I lifted her off the floor and wrapped her legs around my waist. As Bella clung to me, I quickly opened my jeans and shoved them down far enough to free my dick from it's confines.

"Hang on, baby, because I'm going to fuck you against the wall."

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed. "I've never heard you talk like that."

"Well I was never quite in a roller-coaster like today baby," I explained softly.

She nodded. "Then fuck me, Edward."

With one powerful thrust I filled her to the hilt. We both sucked in sharp breaths at the sudden feeling. I waited for a couple of seconds before lifting her a little higher and starting to pump into her wet heat.

"You're mine and I am never letting you go," I grunted in her ear. "No man will ever fuck you like I do. No man will see you naked. Only me, always me."

"Oh, god Edward! Yes, yes, I'm yours. Only yours."

I groaned as she shifted her hips, making my angle of penetration even deeper.

"You're...so damn...tight and wet. God, Bella!"

Bella clapped her hand over her mouth to muffle her screams as she clamped down on me as her orgasm overtook her. I placed my forehead to her shoulder and stilled so I could focus on holding out a little longer.

When she came down from her high I started moving in her again, slower this time. When I sensed that Bella was getting closer again, I started moving faster.

"I'm going…" she gasped. "God, Edward!"

As her walls gripped me again, I lost myself in the pleasure that rocked through me. I barely had the sense to keep myself upright.

I gripped Bella tighter and walked over to my bed. I gently laid her down and crawled in behind her.

"Do we need to set an alarm?" Bella asked softly.

"I'll give us an hour, then we need to face our parents."

Bella groaned. "I am not looking forward to that. I am sure they heard us."

I grinned and pressed a kiss to her shoulder blade. "So what? It's not like they don't know we have done it before, Bella. You are pregnant after all."

"Oh, shush. It's different than hearing us go at it, Cullen."

"I know. I'm just too happy to care."

Bella turned in my arms to kiss me. "I love you so much and anytime you need to prove to me how much I belong to you, you are welcome to do it like you just did."

"I will and should the need ever arise for you, I am all yours."

An hour later my alarm woke us from our nap. Bella glared at it while she slammed her hand down on it.

"Love? Everything okay?"

'No. That damn alarm pulled me out of a dream and it was a good dream."

I chuckled. "What were you dreaming of?"

"The baby after it was born. I felt so happy, Edward. You were standing behind me with your arms around my waist and I had the baby in my arms. Couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, though."

My heart leaped at the image her words conjured. "That sounds like a wonderful dream, love. We need to get up, though, before our parents start worrying."

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower?"

"Go ahead, love. I will go down to talk to them."

She smiled, gave me a quick kiss and then hurried into my bathroom. After getting dressed, I walked downstairs in search of my parents and Charlie. I stopped short when I heard their hushed voices.

"I think they'll do great as parents," Charlie murmured.

"But they're so young. We should offer them a way to get out of this," Esme replied.

"What do you suggest? Abortion is out of the question if I know my daughter and I am sure that once the baby is born both of them will not give it up."

"Charlie, you of all people should know how hard it is to raise a kid at their age."

"I know, Esme, but they are both a lot more mature than Renee and I were. They'll manage. We just need to support them whichever way we can. Just think about it, you'll be a grandma who is young enough to actually enjoy this."

My mother sighed. "I suppose you are right. I'm just worried for the both of them. They deserve to enjoy their youth."

"They can do that even when they have a kid as long as they have us to fall back on."

Swallowing hard I walked back up the stairs. I was going to get Charlie an amazing gift for backing us up like that.

* * *

_A/N: Yay, finally another chapter. I promise you all I am working on updating more regularly, but it's not always easy._

_For thos who are reading my other stories, there will be updates for each of them during this week, so hang on in there._

_Let me know what you think :)_

_Love,_

_Mo_


	15. Epilogue: A year later

**Disclaimer: Twilight and it's related characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

Epilogue: A year later

**Bella's pov**

A year had passed since the weekend Edward and I had gone to visit our parents and what a year it had been. Two months after our trip to Forks we got married in a very small ceremony. Just our parents and our four closest friends were presents.

I was already swollen with our child and right before the ceremony I had felt the baby kick for the first time. I had wanted to run to Edward to show him, but I couldn't. I was still trapped in my room with Alice and Rosalie who were working on my make-up and dress.

The second time the baby kicked was as Edward said 'I do'. It almost felt like the baby gave us it's blessing. Right before I whispered my 'I do', I grabbed Edward's hand and placed it on my belly. He had looked surprised for a minute, but when the baby kicked, his eyes flew to my stomach in wonder, tear already brimming in those gorgeous green eyes.

When the minister said he could kiss the bride, Edward kissed me so fiercely he took my breath away. Another nudge in my abdomen reminded me that I needed to keep breathing. Beaming with joy and pride and complete and utter adoration, Edward pulled away and turned us to our hand full of guests.

**Edward's pov**

Once again I was standing at the end of an aisle, only this time my wife was the matron of honour and Alice was the bride. But as soon as Bella came into my line of sight however, I completely forgot that I was at someone else's wedding.

Today was the first day since the birth that Bella had been out of the house for a long period of time. I still couldn't believe how close I came to losing her that day. She had bled so much, it still made my stomach churn every time I thought about it. Especially when I remembered her hushed plea for me to take care of our baby no matter what. In that moment I was convinced I would lose her and my entire chest split apart.

But with a strength neither the doctor nor I ever expected her to have, she pulled through. She fought hard and two days later she was out of the ICU. She had a minor relapse a few days later, but after six weeks in the hospital I had finally been able to take her home.

**Bella's pov**

I looked at Edward and immediately felt my heart constrict. He was thinking about the drama we had experienced when I'd had the baby. It was written all over his face. Taking a deep breath I sent him the most serene smile I could muster, while my insides were twisting with the thought of what he had gone through those first few days.

He smiled back at me, the dark veil of his memories lifting of his beautiful face. I loved him so much, it still made my chest swell every time I looked at him.

As I reached the the end of the aisle, he mouthed 'I love you'. I winked at him and mouthed the words back to him. And I would for as long as I would live. I was sure of it.

I took my place beside Rosalie and watched as Alice walked the last few feet to Jasper. The look on his face was one of complete and utter amazement. I looked at Rose over my shoulder and she winked at me. Jasper and Alice had been through a rough patch, but were stronger for it now and I knew Rosalie and I were both responsible for getting them back together.

When I turned back around I found my husband's eyes and winked at him. He smiled, shaking his head. It was all I could do to stay in my spot and not run to him to kiss him.

**Edward's pov**

I saw Bella exchange a look with Rosalie and smiled. Jasper had screwed up big time about a month after Bella and I had gotten married. He and Alice had gotten into a huge fight and he had gone to a bat off campus to get completely hammered.

There had been a girl there who had been crushing on him for the longest time and she took the opportunity she saw. She lured him into her bed and not so accidentally made sure that Alice would see him leave the following morning.

If it hadn't been for my wife and Rosalie, those two would have never gotten back together, let alone be here now. After three weeks of them both feeling miserable without each other, Rosalie and Bella locked Alice and Jasper into the basement of our new home and forced them to stay there and talk about the mess they were in.

It had taken them six hours, but they had tentatively started dating again. During that time they had fallen in love all over again and realized they could and would never go without the other again. Their wedding was planned within a month of their reconciliation and now here we were, getting ready to see them wed.

Bella's pov

A high pitched wail from the pews drew my attention. I turned and found my little girl reaching out for me, her eyes big and watery. My father, who had turned out to be a natural at being a grandfather, gave me an apologetic smile. I grinned at him. Our little Elizabeth could be quite a handful as I had learned soon after coming home from the hospital.

At first I was to weak to really take notice and Edward and our parents tried to keep ti from me, but Lizzie was a very fussy baby. I had been home for almost a month when I spent my first day alone with her and found out just how hard she had been on her daddy and grandparents. By the time Edward came home I was desperate and in tears. I could just not settle her down.

Edward had taken her from me, pulled his shirt off and settled on the couch, cradling her to his naked chest. It took about three minutes for her to fall asleep in her daddy's arms. When I told him how inadequate I felt, he told me she had suffered from missing me.

From that day on, I made it a point to have Lizzie with me as much as I could, reacquainting myself with my daughter and rebuilding a bond that had been strained by my absence. It had worked wonders for our bond as well as her overall behaviour. When I discussed this with Carlisle one day, he told me she must have sensed the absence of her mother and that had unsettled her in the beginning.

**Edward's pov**

Lizzie was still reaching for Bella when the minister was starting his speech. I motioned my head towards her and Bella immediately rushed to take out daughter from Charlie. She quickly walked back to her spot up front, our daughter cradled in her arms.

The sight of my two girls together was heart warming, especially after our rough start. I closed my eyes for a moment, battling the raw emotions I felt. Even now that we had settled into a routine and Bella was starting to completely get over the physical problems she suffered from giving birth to Lizzie, I still felt overwhelmed sometimes. My girls meant the world to me and seeing both of the struggle had nearly tore me down completely.

I kept it in the back of my head as a reminder that our lives would not always be easy, but as long as we were together, we would make it through.

**Charlie's pov**

I watched the myriad of emotions flash across my son-in-law's face and had to swallow the lump that rose in my throat. Bella and Edward were young and life had not been easy on them ever since they met, but seeing how protective he was of her and how much they both loved each other and their daughter was choking me up.

I could not have been more grateful should Bella had come home with another boy and waited five years before starting a family. It might have been early for them to have a child together, but it worked for both of them.

They were and always would be perfect together.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: I have mulled it over so long and eventually settled on finishing the story like this. I have thought about writing more on their lives during Bella's pregnancy, but eventually decided against it. This story had stumped me on several occasions and I needed to make a decision on it. Staying and struggling along to give you more chapters, was just not a good idea, because the quality would have severely suffered._

_I hope you will still love this short ending to this Bella's and Edward's love story. Let me know what you think._

_Hugs and kissed and loads of love to all my readers,_

_Mo_


End file.
